Danny Phantom: Traumatic Aftermath
by Metron99
Summary: Vince Ravencroft deals with the revelation of Vlad Plasmius being his Uncle. while both Team Phantom AND Vlad make attempts remedy the situation. DanixOC
1. Part I

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

a door opens, and in walked a young teenage boy.

he had black spikey hair, violet eyes and, wore a distictive green-and-gold t-shirt and baggy blue jeans

he had a very glum look on his face.

"you..w-wanted to see me?"

an older teenage girl with long, strawberry red hair looked at him.

"yes, Vince..Please: take a seat." said Jazz Fenton

Vince exhaled as he walked over to the only seat in the room: a lounge chair.  
and, due to Jazz sitting on a regular chair (and, holding a notebook and pencil)  
he could only assume Jazz didn't just call him to just "talk"

"We gonna play "Psycho-Therapy", now?"

"there is no "Play" about it." said Jazz, her tone stern and serious

"it's been over a week, and you STILL haven't recovered.

Now, it is clear that "recent events" are still troubling you.  
and, as nothing Danielle has done or said has any effect on improving your behavior..it is MY TURN."

Vince eyed the seventeen year old.

"So, you're going to be my Psycologist?  
don't you need some kind of college degree for that sorta thing?!"

"This is THERAPY, Vince.  
and, I think I know enough to be an expert (in fact, i am over qualifi-)"

Vince exhaled as he rubbed his eyes.

"people always say that you're a 'nosey know-it-all'  
but, i never thought that-"

"MY Behavior is irrelevant!" snapped Jazz, suddenly

"Ever since Mom and Dad revealed that Vlad Masters was your uncle you've been stuck in a slump of Depressive and Self-Loathing.

Now, against my better judgement..I gave you your space.  
gave you plenty of time to come to terms with this knowledge, and deal with it yourself.

BUT, you've had more than enough time to recover.  
and, the fact that you haven't made any progress has forced me to take matters into my own hands."

Vince eyed Jazz.

"You think this is something that I can 'Get Over' just like that!?" snapped Vince

"people can get over alot of things, Jazz.

their favorite sport's team losing, a storm deplaying an important event..  
even a car breaking down in the middle of a freeway during rush hour!"

Vince's eyes then became moist and wet.

"but, f-finding out..that you are a blood relative to a Supervillain.  
a "Man" who decieved, manipulated and later TORTURED and Trie to Kill the one you love the most.."

Vince looked at Jazz.

"THAT..that isn't something that you just forget about overnight."

"I didn't say "Forget", Vince..I dodn't expect you to.  
but, there are better ways to handle trauma than just being depressed all the time."

Vince looked away, a frown frozen on his face.

"Vince, PLEASE.."

Vince looked at Jazz, again.

"..Let me help you." repeated Jazz

"I'm not just here as your Therapist, I am here as a FRIEND.  
You are a nice boy, and i don't want to see you like this."

"I know, but-"

"AND..Dani asked me to do this." said Jazz, waving her finger

Vince stared with wide eyes.

"wa-Wait..This was Danielle's idea?!"

"yes, Vince..she's worried about you, too.  
and, she believe's that I am the only one who can help you."

Vince was silent, standing frozen in place.

"Vince, PLEASE..just give this a try."

Vince stared at Jazz.  
then, finally exhaled, slapping his arms against his legs.

"fine..guess it won't kill me."

Vince reluctantly walked over to the lounge chair crawled up on it, and laid down straight onto it like a mattress.

Jazz then placed a tape recorder on a table..and, turned it on.

"What's that?"

"I am recording our session for research."

Vince eyed Jazz.

"You're not gonna play this to everyone else, are you?"

"only if you want me to.  
but, if you wish for privacy, i'll keep this between US."

Jazz then leaned forward.

"Although..if you _REALLY_ want people to understand you.  
then, you'd probably want me to play this tape to our Friends..and, my family."

Vince was silent, apparently deep in thought.  
Jazz figured now was as good as any to start.

"Vince, let's start with an obvious question..  
"When you were told that Vlad was your uncle..How did you feel?"

Vince paused..then, exhaled sharply.

"How did you expect me to feel?"

"I can't know unless you tell me."

Vince sighed, breathing in.

"I..i was..I was SHOCKED, alright?" began Vince, his voice trembling

"jus-just Shocked to learn that my only remaining living family member is a monster.  
I mean..it's like finding out that your grandfather was Adolf Hitler or something."

"go on.."

Vince began to tear up.

"Ever since my parents died..all I could ever think about was finding my uncle.  
my mother's twin brother, a man whose name she NEVER mentioned before..but, I knew to exist somewhere.

all I could ever think about was finding him, finding this man who was my only family.  
and, foolishly believing that once I did, I could get my "happy family" back.."

Vince took a moment to wipe a tear from his face.

"the Not Knowing nearly drove me crazy..all I wanted was answered, a NAME.  
(pause) b-but, once I finally did find out..I wished i never did.

Now..I truely do feel ALONE."

Jazz frowned as she looked at Vince.

"Ignorance is Bliss", huh?"

"no kidding.." said Vince, glumly

Jazz scribbled something into her notebook.

"Tell me of your mother, Vlad's Sister.  
you said that she was his TWIN, yes?"

"I only know what she told me..which wasn't much." said Vince

"Just tell me all you can..I'll fill in the blanks, LATER."

Vince sighed harshly as he tried to think back.

"M-Mom, was..well, she was everything you expect from a Mother.

she was Kind, Compassionent, Nurturing..like some Holy Angel made Flesh.  
she never once raised her voice at me, never even struck..

even though I'm sure there were times I probably deserved it."

"You mean, you acted up?"

"I was a CHILD, Jazz..little kids act up.  
but, my mom (AND, my dad) never once treated me severely."

"how DID they dicipline you?"

Vince sighed.

"They gave me "The Look", and that was it."

Jazz looked at Vince.

"a Look, Really?"

"Actions speak Louder than Words." quoted Vince

"Ah..I see." said Jazz, scribbling something else into her notebook

"Vince..tell me more of your mother.  
how much do you know of her past?..how much did she disclose before she died."

Vince exhaled.

"Mom said..her career as a parapsycologist began in High School.  
there was a time when she and her brother (who I know to be Vlad) worked closely together.

but, they drifted apart when their "interests" shifted.  
my uncle wanted to study Ghosts..while Mom studied blood diseases, and their relation to the Paranormal."

"such as Vampirism and Lycanthroby."

"yes." said Vince, darkly

"anyway..'Uncle Vlad' apparently met someone who shared his interest in ghosts once he went to college.  
his best friend "Jack", who I know know to be Jack Fenton..your father."

"Yes, that much I know.  
Dad never did stop going on about how he and Vlad first met." said Jazz

"well..mom said that while her brother and her best friend went to a college in Wisconsin.  
SHE got accepted into another college in Transylvania..where she met my dad."

"and, later fell in love..and, had you." said Jazz, in a soft voice

"your getting ahead of yourself."

"sorry..Please, continue."

Vince breathed out as she spoke some more.

"As young adults, my Mother and Father discovered that not only were Vampires and Werewolves quite REAL..  
but, the process of a human becoming one via an infectous bite was also true.

and, they both worked twenty-four/seven to develop a cure for the horrific disease.  
treating it as if it were any other severe virus threatening the global population."

"but, THEY got infected, too..right?"

Vince paused, not enjoying these memories.

"yes..they were." said Vince

"as you know, the leaders of both races 'Fang and Claw' personally infected my parents to stop them.  
they had hoped that once becoming "one of them", they'd be their servants."

Jazz cracked a smile.

"but, they didn't..did they?"

It was Vince's turn to smile.

"(chuckle) no..mom and dad fought their psychic control.  
Fang and Claw thought they'd gain more slaves..Instead, they created new enemies.

my parents escaped from them, fled to an ancient castle in the black forest.  
a castle..whose owners were just like them: Monsters with kind hearts."

"the Frankensteins." said Jazz

"yep."

Jazz chuckled.

"Still can't believe that all was REAL.  
I mean..Ghosts, Vampires and Werewolves I can deal with, but-"

"The Frankenstein Monster and his Bride?" said Vince

"yes..that is alot to take in."

Jazz smiled, then wrote some more in her notebook.

"tell me of YOUR beginnings, your early life." said Jazz

Vince blushed, moving around a bit in his seat.

"well..you can probably already figure HOW i came to be.  
all I remember is living in that castle ALONE, with my family..

and, never being allowed beyond the dark forest that surrounded it like a wall."

"Did it frustraight you?, being contained."

"sometimes..mostly when I was younger, maybe Three or Four.  
I once tried to sneak out, see the world beyond the one I knew.

but, after a "encounter" with a werewolf sentry (which led to a rescue from my VERY angry mother)  
I soon learned why I shouldn't leave, and I never disobeyed my parents rules again."

"But, they had every intention of leaving Eventually.  
aside from protecting you, they were also continuing their research."

"Yes, creating a cure for Vampirism and Lycanthroby was their TOP priority.  
I always assumed it was to cure Ourselves..but, it was much too late for us (ME, especially)

I didn't know of the "time limit", the 'One Month Window' required to be cured.  
otherwise..the infection becomes permamnant, and you remain a non-human FOREVER."

"and, You?"

Vince exhaled.

"i was born a Hybrid, a.."Werepire".  
so, the cure was NEVER an option for me."

"When they were alive, did they give you a Good childhood?" asked Jazz

Vince looked at Jazz.

"Even though I came Second in their lives..I always came first." said Vince, his eyes teary

"it didn't matter how busy they both were.  
any time I wanted some attention, they'd drop everything and give it to me."

"tell me.." said Jazz, with a warm smile

"Mom would read me stories..sometimes sing to me.  
and, Dad would play games with me, be it Hide and Seek in the castle or, playing some Baseball or Soccer in the castle courtyard."

"so..even though you were all outcasts..hiding, and being hunted.  
they STILL tried to give you a good life, and make you feel happy."

Vince nodded.

"yes..they did."

Jazz exhaled sharply, hating her next question.

"how did they die?"

Vince predictably shivered at this.

"vince..i know it hurts.  
but, keeping things bottled-up inside WON'T HELP."

Jazz stared at Vince, her own eyes moist.

"tell me how they died."

a saddened frown was frozen on Vince's face.  
he finally spoke, his voice low and breaking up a bit.

"i was..eight, only a few days after my birthday.  
my parents were so excited, saying "They'd Done It"

after they finally calmed down, they explained what it was.  
that they'd finally created a cure for the Vampire/Werewolf disease  
and, that we were finally leaving to give it to everyone, to EVERY Hospital.."

"but..something happened, didn't it?" said Jazz, softly

Vince wiped a tear from his eye.

"yeah..Fang and Claw caught up with us.  
th-they Ambushed us halfway through the forest.

they burned the antitoxin..then, tried to kill ME."

"and, why is that?"

Vince pause, breaking down a little.

"because..as a Hybrid, both races looked at me as an Abomination.  
a freak of nature that shouldn't of existed, and should be killed."

"but, yout parents didn't..they saw you for the 'precious life' that you were."

Vince nodded.

"yes..a-and, they Died trying to protect me."

Jazz leaned over to Vince.

"vince..I know this is painful.  
but, I need you to tell me how they died."

Vince was (predictably) hesitant.

"Vinc-"

"ALRIGHT!, fine.." snapped Vince, suddenly

"f-fang and claw attacked..  
dad tried to fight them back..but, was (choke, sob) sh-shot multiple times."

"silver bullets." said Jazz, solomely

"yes..and, mom told me to run.  
I did..but, not before I saw her burned to ashes right before my eyes."

"with a sun gun, yes?"

"yeah..fires an intense beam of artificial sunlight.  
it was specifically designed to kill vampires."

Jazz exhaled sharply, wiping her own tears from her eyes.

"s-(choke, clear throat) so you..r-Ran."

"as fast as I could..as FAR as I could." answered Vince

"You didn't run back to Castle Frankenstein?"

Vince eyed Jazz.

"I was in a state of Panic and Shock, Jazz.  
even if i WAS capable of rational thought, I couldn't remember the way!"

"Okay-OKAY, I get it..  
So, you ran in a straight line..away from the site of your parents murder."

Vince exhaled as he laid back on the lounge chair.

"i must've ran for MILES.." began Vince

"it was the following night by the time I reached the sea.  
all I could think about was getting away, FAR away..

so..I stowed away on a departing ship.  
used my powers to keep hidden until it docked."

"where did it take you?"

"where else: Manhattan Island.  
I was alone..lost..confused, I had NO IDEA what I was going to do."

Jazz scribbled in her journal.

"Right, so..for the record: you were Eight when this tragedy ocourred."

"yes." replied Vince

"But, it hasn't been that long since you first came to Amity Park..  
and, last I checked..you are 'Thirteen' years old, yes?"

Vince paused..then, spoke.

"yes."

"so..What were you doing in between those unknown Five Years?"

"Surviving." said Vince, sternly

"surviving?"

Vince looked at Jazz, a serious look on his face.

"Jazz, Do you know what it's like to be without any Friends or Family?  
to not have a real home, always being hungry..and, unsure if "Today" would be your LAST."

"uhhh..no?"

"of course you don't.."Perfection" is a way of life for you.  
but, me?..I lived in Terror every single day of my life since then.

for **FIVE LONG YEARS**, I roamed from Place-to-Place.  
sleeping in ratholes, having to steal food just to survive..

and, the whole time..looking over my shoulder.  
expecting THEM to emerge from he shadows, and kill me like they killed my parents."

Jazz frowned at this.

"i..i'm sorry."

Vince feel silent, his mind still dwelling on his "dark years"

"my powers scared me..they STILL do." continued Vince

"before, I had my mom and dad to help me with them.  
but, with them gone..I had no teachers, no one to understand.

it got to the point that I was afraid to use my powers.  
both under the belief that they would find me..an-"

Vince paused.

"and, what?" asked Jazz

Vince looked away, tears streaming down his face.

"Vince, TELL ME what happened..I need to know."

Vince open his tear stained eyes.

"(deep breath) th..the first time..i-i lost control..was in Chicago.  
th-these gang of punk kids were harassing me.

it started with just..teasing and name calling.  
but, then they started kicking me, hitting me..(exclaiming) _**I JUST WANTED THEM TO STOP IT!"**_

"what happened, Vince?" said Jazz, concerned

Vince exhaled sharply.

"i..I lost control." said Vince

"i r-remember feeling..Angry.  
I changed, but..not in the same way i usually did.

i blacked out..and, when I finally regained consciousness.  
(choke, stutter) i-i-I s-saw..what I had done."

Jazz leaned forward, looking at Vince with understanding eyes.

"what did you do?, what did you see?"

"i saw..(choke, clear throat) i saw them..everywhere.  
their beaten, bleeding, motionless bodies..laying all around.

the area was completely demolished the walls littered with deep claw marks, and the ground looking like broken glass.."

Vince breathed stressfully, his body trembling.

"for the first time..in my life, I knew what I was capable of.  
I knew just how strong my powers made me..and, it terrified me.

part of me wondered if it was a good idea for me to be alive.  
and, if I should just stop hiding..and, let the monsters who want me dead find me."

"i..(clear throat) I assume you got over that self-destructive thinking?"

"eventually..when I remembered my parents, and what that sacrificed to save me.  
But, that didn't change how I felt about myself and my terrible powers.

At first, I tried to help people..like your brother does.  
But, they were more afraid of me than the "monsters" that I protected them from.

so, I mostly just hid..tried my best to NOT use my powers.  
try and pretend that I was 'Normal', instead of a Monster.."

Jazz was about to say something..when Vince spoke again.

"But..no matter what I did.  
I always tried to repress my emotions, to NEVER lose control..not even for one moment.

Because, I knew that if I ever did..i'd become that-That THING.  
and, if I ever did..NO ONE would be safe from me."

Vince then began to cry.

"for so long, I tried to keep "The Beast" locked away inside..  
and, for Five Years i did..until about a week or so ago, when I lost control again."

"You didn't have any choice, Vince: Claw was assaulting Danielle.  
if you hadn't of changed fully, he would've slaughtered her."

"and, how much of the city did I destroy while saving her?!" retorted Vince

"I..think we're getting a tad Off-Track, here." began Jazz, who scribbled in her notebook some more

"Tell me of your relationship with Dani."

"WHY?!" said Vince, defensive

"Danielle is Clearly a positive influence on you." explained Jazz

"if we ever hope to cure you of your psychological traumas then, we must now focus on that which serves a positive therapy for you."

Jazz looked at Vince.

"Now..tell of YOU, and Danielle.  
how did the two of you first meet?..and, HOW does she make you feel."

Vince breathed out sharply as he thought back.

"I..I met Dani shortly after arriving in Amity Park." began Vince

"using what little cash I had, I enrolled in the local Junior High School.  
Dani was one of the many students that I met..and, she was one of the few who took an "interest" in me."

"Who else did besides Dani?"

Vince groaned.

"Nina Sanchez."

"Sanchez?..as is PAULINA Sanchez!?" exclaimed Jazz

"maybe..I dunno: I never really paid attention."

"moving on.." said Jazz

"please continue: You and Dani."

"It..took some time, but Dani eventually started talking to me.  
she was the one person who made me feel welcome..made Amity Park feel like "Home", not just some random city."

"When did you and Danielle started engaging in a Romantic relationship?"

"For Dani, it was like that since "Minute One"  
I, however..took longer to consider her more than a friend.

I DID develop a crush on her "Dani Phantom" alter ego..But, I'm not sure that counts.  
I guess I really started liking "Dani Fenton" that one day we spent at Floody Waters."

"I remember that day."

Vince smiled, blushing as he did.

"I'll never forget it."

"Back to my earlier question: "How does Danielle make you feel?"

Vince took a moment to think.

"where do I start?"

"Just..do your best."

Vince exhaled softly.

"Happy, Complete, Accepted..Loved.  
those words come to mind when I think of what she means to me."

"go on." said Jazz

"I've never met a girl quite like her..Dani's "One in a Billion."  
I don't care if she IS a "Clone", there are no girl's out there like Dani..she can never be replaced.

whenever she's around..all the pain just goes away.  
almost as if it's Impossible for me to be miserable in her pressense.

I love her..more than i've ever loved anything.  
and, despite everything that I am..(voice breaking) she loves me, too..with ALL her heart."

"Why do you think that is so impossible?"

"(shouting, crying)** BECAUSE I'M A WEREPIRE 'AND' VLAD PLASMIUS NEPHEW, THAT'S WHAT!"**

Jazz flinched at Vince's rage.  
Vince's eyes flashed Red..but, soon reverted back to it's normal violet.

"sorry.." said Vince, embarassed and ashamed

"n-no problem.  
but..PLEASE, continue your answer."

Vince exhaled sharply.

"When..when I revealed who I really was, I was SURE Dani would reject me.  
I mean..being a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid isn't the same as being Half Ghost.

when She and Danny change, they're still themselves.  
but, when I change..I become something else, something "inhuman."

Vince began to breath heavily, trembling.

"but..but when we all found out that I was a blood relative of Vlad.  
the man who tortured her, and nearly killed her..I expected Danielle to be Disgusted, and HATE me."

"but, she didn't."

"no..she didn't.  
in fact, when I tried to leave she actually Begged and Pleaded for me to come back.

and, the whole time i'm thinking: "Why?"  
Why would someone whose been Tortured and Traumatized by one man..  
possably find it in her heart to love someone who shares teh same "blood" as him."

"Maybe, it's because Danielle is more Open-Minded.." began Jazz, softly

"she knows that you being related to Vlad doesn't make you Evil like he is.  
no more than Me being related to my father makes me a Gullible Simpleton."

"I know..but, it still bothers me.  
I mean..just Look at me!, I look almost exactly like Vlad."

Jazz took a good, hard look at Vince..and, sighed sharply.  
Vince indeed had facial features that could make Vince pass off as Vlad's legitiment son.

but, only SLIGHTLY.

"Maybe a little.  
BUT, you did say that Vlad and your mother were Twins.

So, logically..i'd say you look more like your mom, than Vla-."

"Don't try and make a "Spring Shower" out of a Thunderstorm." said Vince, forcefuly

"Nephew/Son, WHAT DOES IT MATTER!?  
I still have a "connection" to the most evil supervillain on earth..one that I can NEVER erase."

"EVERY Family Tree has a few "bad apples", Vince.  
Don't act like this is a problem that only YOUR having to deal with, because it's Not!

So your uncle just happens to be "Lex Luthor" and "Doctor Doom"..SO WHAT!?  
that doesn't mean you can't still be "Superman" to the whole world."

"no..DANNY is Superman." retorted Vince

"Danny is the symbol of Hope that I can NEVER be..  
I tried before, but I was just fooling myself: I will ALWAYS be nothing but a Monster."

Jazz squeezed her pencil tightly, glaring at the boy.

"That isn't true, and YOU know it!"

Vince finally stood up out of his seat, glaring at Jazz.

"**VLAD PLAMIUS'S NEPHEW, THE WEREPIRE!**" shouted Vince, angrily

"Who..on this EARTH, would look up to THAT!"

Jazz stood up, eying Vince.

"I could!  
and, if not me..then, by god DANIELLE IS!"

Vince froze right there.  
Jazz then spoke, tears welling up in her eyes.

"vince..she LOVES you.  
she brought you back because she can't LIVE Without you!"

Vince stared at her..tears streaming down his cheek.

"why?..why me?!  
Dani could have ANY boy she wants, BETTER boys..why'd she choose me?"

Jazz looked at Vince.  
she shook her head, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"i don't know..I really don't know.  
only Dani could answer that question."

Jazz thought a bit..then, exhaled.

"maybe..Maybe she understands what you are going through.  
she too has been an Outcast: Alone and Unloved."

"Any bleedin heart can take pity on someone..  
what i want to know is HOW she can love someone like me!"

"Maybe she sees something in you that nobody else sees..that you yourself can't see.  
Dani is willing to look past your Race and Heritage, and see you for the wonderful person that you are."

Vince exhaled sharply, looking away.

"i don't deserve her..she's too good for me." said Vince, solomely

Jazz knelt down to Vince.

"Vince..would you ever hurt Dani?"

Vince looked at Jazz.

"What?!"

"would you ever hurt Dani?" repeated Jazz

"NO!, of course not!  
i'd kill myself before i'd ever even think of hurting her."

"then, what do you have to fear?" said Jazz, softly

"For whatever reason, Danielle loves you..and, just wants to help you.  
if you leave her, or allow yourself to die..you'll just end up hurting her (maybe even kill her.)"

Vince looked away shutting his tear filled eyes tight.

Jazz touched his chin, and made Vince look at her.

"Vince..we only want to help you: Please..let us."

Vince looked down..then, began to cry.  
Jazz then pulled the young boy into a comforting hug.

Vince didn't resist it.

"(sobbing) i'm so scared..i don't know what to do!"

"easy..it's okay."

Vince cried some more.

"we'll get through this..Together."

"don't tell anyone." said Vince

Jazz looked at Vince.

"what?!"

"Don't tell anyone that I'm Vlad's Nephew." repeated Vince

"They already fear me for being a Werepire.  
if they know that Vlad Plasmius is my uncle..they'll all hate me."

Jazz looked at Vince with soft eyes.  
she closed her eyes, letting tears flow down them.

"I-WE..won't.  
we won't tell anyone..I promise."

Vince sniffed loudy, wiping his eyes.

"thank you." whisper Vince, his voice weak

Jazz parted from Vince.

"we're done for now..go see Dani."

Vince nodded silently.  
he then slowly made his way to the door.

once he left..Jazz sighed as she turn off her tape recorder.

"poor boy..this'll be a tough one to fix." said Jazz

Unknown to Jazz..she was NOT alone.  
floating above the room was an invisible ghost.

a ghost holding a video camera.

the ghost quickly phased out of the room and building and, flew off into the sky at an incredible speed.

**[Wisconsin]**

Deep within a gothic castle littered with high tech electronics  
was a ghostly man with blue skin, black horn-like hair and wearing a white dracula-like outfit.

he was overlooking some computer monitors which displayed various data and progress reports.

"ahh..excellent." began Vlad

"all systems running at optimum efficency."

Vlad then glanced at a video image on one of the monitors.  
and, gritted his teeth at the sight of a Danny Phantom statue somewhere on earth.

"I do hope you are savoring your "victory" while it lasts, Daniel.  
because, it will not last for very long..

now that I have regained my lost Wealth, Power will soon follow.  
and, I shall wreack a terrible vengeanace upon you..and, make you PAY for robbing me of-!"

"Are you talking to yourself AGAIN, Vladdie?" said a female voice

Vlad glanced over, and saw a woman walk up.

a woman with green ginger red horn-shaped hair and, dressed in a blood red business suit.

"Penny!" exclaimed Vlad

"I, uhh..d-didn't see you there."

Spectra smirked as she repositioned her sunglasses.

"I know you said not to bother you while your scheming..  
But, my "assistant" recently uncovered something Veeery interesting in Amity Park."

Vlad eyed Spectra.

"oh?..such as?"

Spectra smiled a wide, devilish grin.

"Do you recall having a Twin Sister in high school?"

Vlad widened his full red eyes.

"err..Vanessa, Yes.  
I haven't seen her since I went to college..(darkly) with JACK."

Vlad looked at Spectra, again.

"why do you ask?"

Spectra exhaled, pretending to be upset.

"well..I have Bad News and Good News.  
the Bad News is that your sister..no longer among the living."

Vlad's expressed went pale (or, "paler" than it usually is.)

"wa-What!?"

"Tragically..you're dear twin was murdered five years ago."

Vlad stood frozen in place, a look of shock on his face.

"V-Vanessa..DEAD!?"

Vlad's eyes suddenly glowed bright red.  
his cletched fists glowing with pink, smoke-like energy.

Spectra grinned at this..she LOVED it when Vlad got angry.

"who is RESPONSIBLE for this outrage!?" shouted Vlad, his voice booming

"oh, that is a "small part" of my Good News." said Spectra, with a smile

Vlad scowled, his rage calming.

"Very well..what's the "Good" News?!"

Spectra held a data disk in front of Vlad's face.  
as she walked over to a conmputer, she spoke in her usual 'sultry' voice.

"Your sister may've died..but, she left behind a Legacy."

Spectra inserted the disk into a slot.  
she then glanced at Vlad, a devilish grin on her face.

"a SON..named Vince."

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"a what?!"

Spectra chuckled in her throat as she pressed a button.

"see for yourself.."

the monitors fizzled..then, played back a recorder video.  
Vlad saw Jazz Fenton..with a young boy who looked remarkably like himself.

"is that..JASMINE?!"

Spectra grinned.

"With..your Nephew." replied Spectra, who turned up the volume

(("What's that?")) said the voice of Vlad's teenage nephew

(("I am recording our session for research.")) replied Danny's Sister

Vlad stared at the video.  
his eyes trained on the thirteen-year-old whome he'd never met before.

the longer he watched, the more he realised that this child WAS his kin.  
and, couldn't help but feel appauled that he was with the Fentons, his "mortal enemies"

Spectra then slinked over to Vlad.  
drawing her finger across his shoulder and chest seductively.

"I know the terms of our "partnership"  
I supply the money you need, and in return let you play with it in whatever way you desire.

but, I am also your Advisor..and, I have some "advice" for you."

Spectra brought her lips close to Vlad's vucan ear.

"forget about cloning that Fenton Kid.  
if a "Son is what you desire, look no further than your own flesh-and-blood.

He may require.."molding" (what kid doesn't?)  
but, if we play our cards right..young Vincent may prove to be a valued asset."

Spectra then wrapped her arms around Vlad like spider legs.

"so..what do you say?"

As Vlad watched the video..an evil smile creeped on his face.

"Contact the Fright Knight..tell him that I have a "task" for him to complete."

Spectra grinned evily.

"and, What shall I say?"

Vlad smiled, exposing his fanged teeth.

"tell him to go to FentonWorks..and, retrieve MY SON."

* * *

**Author Note: a Danny Phantom Oneshot that I decided to do while I work on 'Night of the Werepire'**

**Chronologically, this oneshot take place AFTER 'Night of the Werepire'**  
**and, deals with the aftermath of Vince (an OC) finding out the truth about Vlad Plasmius being his biological uncle.**

**with Jazz being his "therapist"**  
**this oneshot kinda introduces newcomers to Vince as a character**

**and, give a good idea on the Drama of this storyline.**  
**focusing on a naturally good character trying to deal with having a supervillain as a family member.**

**I also gave Vlad and Spectra a short appearance at the end.**  
**to explain HOW they found out about Vince, and set things up for later events.**

**Note: Please, no crude comments on how "whiny" Vince sounds.**  
** he has a justified reason to be upset, so cut him some slack. **


	2. Part II

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

a dark haired girl sat on a chair her arms crossed, and tapping her foot nervously.

Danielle exhaled sharply..feeling anxious.  
despite being only a several minutes, it felt like HOURS since Vince went to see Jazz.

it was no secret that she was worried about her boyfriend.  
he'd been acting all despressed and mopey for over a week

and while she couldn't really blame him..she couldn't stand it any longer.  
she wanted to see him smile again, to hear the sound of his laughter.

she HATED seeing him miserable.

Dani then yawned a long, loud yawn..one that did not go unnoticed.

"Danielle..sweetie."

Dani looked up to see an adult woman with short brown hair, purple eyes and wearing a bright blue jumpsuit.

"you look tired." said Maddie

"no i'm- (yawns loudly again) not.."

Maddie frowned.

"Dani, honey..you need to get some sleep."

Dani rubbed her eyes and frowned.

"i can't..can't sleep.  
not when vince is-"

Maddie exhaled sharply, crossing her arms.

"this whole thing is My fault." said Maddie, sadly

"i never should of told him..he wasn't ready to know the truth."

"it wouldn't of matter aunt mad-, MOM.  
Vince would've reacted the same, even if you told him twenty years from now."

"i guess..but, I still feel awful.  
the Last Thing I wanted was to put that boy through any more pain."

Dani yawned again.  
though she hated to admit it..she was feeling tired.

she could barely keep her eyes open.

Maddie sighed.

"come on, dear.."

Maddie picked her "daughter" up.  
holding her like she were an infant child.

"you need some sleep."

Danielle could only groan in response.

she wanted to stay awake, so she could talk with Vince after his "session" with Jazz.  
but, her exhausted body was betraying her.

as Maddie carried her off upstairs to her room..Dani began to speak.

"i love him so much, mom..i just want him to be happy."

Maddie nodded.

"i know, sweetie..i know."

"how can VLAD be his uncle..How?!  
Vince is so sweet, kind and noble..this has to be some cruel joke."

Maddie entered Dani's room.

"I wish it were, Dani.." began Maddie, who tucked Dani into bed

"but, I doubled-checked and TRIPLE-checked the DNA tests myself.  
Vlad Masters IS (unfortunetly) Vince's only remaining biological relative."

Danielle shut her eyes tight, tears escaping them.

"he's not like him..Vince'll NEVER be like him." said Dani, her voice nearly breaking

"i know, sweetheart.  
Vince is good, he is NOTHING like Vlad is..(sadly) or, was."

Danielle turned over in her bed, gripping the covers.

"m-Mom?"

"yes, dear?"

Danielle breathed out, stressfully.

"PLEASE talk to Danny.." began Danielle

"I think his distrust is getting to Vince.  
I know he means well, but this has to stop!"

"i know-I Know, I'll talk to him.  
jus-Just get some rest, and Don't Worry: Everything will be okay."

Dani smiled weakly as she rested her head on the pillow.  
Maddie leaned down, and softly kissed Danielle on her cheek.

she stood up, and walked over to the window.  
she closed the blinds, darkening the room.

Maddie then walked off towards the door.  
and, took one last look at her "daughter"

"Dani.."

"Hmm?"

"i love you."

Danielle moved around a bit.

"i..love you, too..mom."

Maddie smiled, then left the room.

now alone, Danielle exhaled sharply.  
she glanced over at a framed picture beside her digital clock.

she reached over, grabbed the portrait and, took a moment to look at it.

it was of Herself, and Vince.  
taken during that one day at Floody Waters.

Danielle smiled weakly..then, kissed the image of Vince (leaving an imprint of her lips on the glass surface.)

"i love you, vince..ALWAYS.  
and, i don't care if you ARE vlad's nephew..i'll love you, FOREVER."

Dani placed the picture back in it's place.  
she then laid back down, closed her eyes..and, soon fell asleep.

after a few moments..Danielle's shut eyes tightened.  
she breathed heavily and jerked around in her bed.

she was having "The Dream" again..

*******[Dream]*******

_Dani: "(With tears in her eyes) Am I an Imperfection? a Mistake?!"_

_Vlad: "What?! (laughs) Oh, dearest, I wasn't talking about you._  
_I was talking about the OTHER clones.."_

_(a Danny Clone melts into a puddle of Ectoplasm Goo.)_

_Dani: "(frightened) Ahh!"_

_Vlad: "I know..It's horrible, isn't it?_  
_That's why i need Daniel's DNA, to stabilize you: My "Greatest" Creation._

_Dani: "Really?"_

_Vlad: "Uh-huh (smiles sinisterly) But, here's what I need you to do."_

* * *

_Dani: "(to danny) You're not going Anywhere."_

_(Dani blasts Danny with an Ecto Beam)_

_(Danny summons a Ecto Dome, shielding the blast)_

_Dani: "Stop fighting (charges an Ecto Orb) I know your too weak to beat me."_

_Danny: "I'm NOT gonna fight you._  
_every time I fight a clone, they turn to GOOP!"_

_(Dani noticed that she is starting to melt)_

_Dani: "(frightened) AAHH!"_

_(Dani cancels her energy orb, and soon reforms herself)_

_(Danny approaches her.)_

_Danny: "but, Your not mindless like those other clones, I don't wanna hurt you!"_

_Dani: "Then, let my father have your Morph DNA..So he can SAVE Me!"_

_Danny: "He's NOT going to Save You!_  
_He's USING You!, Your nothing but a mess that he's not gonna clean up!"_

_Dani: "(angrily) Your a LIAR!"_

_(Dani charges an Ecto Orb, and blasts Danny with it)_

_(Danny is knocked away and crashes into a dresser Dani approaches Danny, and watches as he loses consciousness.)_

_Dani: "and, I am going to prove it."_

* * *

_Vlad: "I still don't know HOW I'm going to get him to morph._  
_unless..Unless YOU could overshadow him for me, dear: Force the transformation?_

_Dani: "But, the last clone that tried that melted..What if it's too much?"_

_Vlad: "Oh, it won't be."_

_Dani: "But what if-"_

_Vlad: "(shouting angrily) YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME!, JUST DO IT!"_

_(Danny gasps)_

_(Tears form in Dani's eyes, then she glares at Vlad.)_

_Dani: "(angrily) YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"_

_(Hits the unlock button and releases Danny)_

_Vlad: "(Shocked) No! No!"_

* * *

_Dani: "(groans and struggles, shouting) What is it with you and Examination Tables!?"_

_(Dani groans and struggles..then, begins to melt)_

_Vlad: "Now-Now, dear._  
_if you continue to struggle..they'll be nothing left of you to DISSECT."_

_(Vlad touches Dani's face)_

_Dani: "(exclaiming) DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_(Dani starts to melt again)_

_(Vlad jerks his hand away in disgust)_

_Vlad: "EWW."_

_Dani: "(feeling weaker) p-please tell me..you've been working on something..t-to stabilize me."_

_Vlad: "oh no, my child._  
_i've had far more "important" matters to tend to._

_It seems the only way i'll be able to make a Perfect Clone.._  
_Is to MELT YOU DOWN, and STUDY YOUR ECTOPLASMIC REMAINS!"_

* * *

_Vlad: Breaking up is hard to do..Unless you have a button that does THIS!_

_(Vlad pulls down a lever)_

_(Electricity surges through Danielle's body)_

_Dani: "(in pain) AAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Vlad: "HA! HA! HA!"_

* * *

_Danny: "I can't break them Danielle, there's only one thing left to try._  
_(Takes out the Ecto-Dejecto Spray) Feeling brave?"_

_Dani: "A little weak in the knees actually..and, I don't even have knees anymore!"_

_Danny: "Well then let's hope my dad didn't mend his "Achilles Heel!"_

_(Sprays the Ecto-Dejecto on Dani..but, nothing happens)_

_(Dani disolves into ectoplasm rapidly)_

_Dani: (Weakly) I think it's too late..Bye Danny...Thanks for-_

_(Dani completely disolves into Ectoplasm.)_

* * *

_Vlad Plasmius: "(echoed) Flawed..Worthless..Imperfection..a MISTAKE."_

*******[End of Dream]*******

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Danielle shot up, her face drenched in sweat.  
near tears, she gripped her head and panted rapidly.

"Dani?"

Dani looked..and, saw someone staring at her.  
at first, she thought it was Vlad, and reacted fearfully.

"GAAAHH!  
N-NO, STAY AWAY!"

Danielle's hands glowed bright green, illuminating the dark rooom.  
she then saw that it wasn't Vlad standing there..but, VINCE.

"V-Vince?!"

Vince's look of concern soon became depression.

"you dreamt of 'HIM', didn't you?..dreamt of what he did to you." said Vince, glumly

Dani stared blankly at her boyfriend.

"it's alright..I understand: i do look alot like him, don't i?" continued Vince, his eyes filled with sorrow

"I came here to talk..but, this is clearly a bad time."

Vince turned, doing his best to hide his face.

"i'm sorry..i'll jus-"

"N-NO, DON'T!" exclaimed Danielle

Dani's ecto energy faded.  
and, she quickly turned on a lamp.

she grabbed Vince's hand, preventing him from leaving.

"Don't..STAY.  
I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"you're still afraid of him..and, 'I' remind you of him." said Vince, his voice monotoned

"I don't know why i'm still here., I don't belon-"

"Don't say that!, DON'T THINK IT!  
(tearing up) i want you to stay..i NEED you."

Vince looked at Dani.

"Why?..Why Me?!  
How can you Possably love someone like me.."

"I just DO."

Danielle then pulled Vince to her.  
as the boy fell onto the bed, Dani grabbed his arms..and, tightly pressed her lips against his.

she then cupped his face with her hands holding him in place as she deepened her kiss.

tears flowed down Vince's eyes as Danielle kissed him.

he loved her..but, didn't believe he was worthy of HER love.  
she loved him, yet he couldn't understand why she did..not after all his "uncle" did to her.

he was trapped between Heaven and Hell.

When Dani finally parted..Vince sobbed.

"i'm..i'm sorry!" choked Vince

"i'm so, So Sorry for what he did to you."

"Shhhh..it's okay." cooed Danielle

"I don't blame you for what Vlad did."

"i do."

"DON'T..it wasn't your fault."

"then, why do I feel so guilty?!"

Danielle embraced Vince..who buried his face in her chest.  
she stroked his hair as he cried softly, wetting her shirt.

"forgive me.." said Vince

"there's nothing to forgive." replied Dani

after a few minutes..Vince finally parted from Dani.  
he wiped the tears from his eyes, and sniffled a bit.

"sorry about that.." began Vince, embarrassed

"don't know what came over me."

"it's alright..you have every right to feel the way you do.  
But, I don't care if Vlad is your uncle..I still love you."

"i can't imagine why..Vlad's clearly traumatized you.  
it's been over a year, and you still have those nightmares?"

Dani looked down, frowning sadly she sighed sharply, then spoke again.

"yes..i do."

Vince scooted closer to Dani.

"tell me..you know you can tell me ANYthing."

Dani looked at Vince..then, smiled weakly.

"i..I dream of..i dream about the lies, how he decieved and used me.  
and, how he tortured me, and..(voice breaking, sobbing) t-tried to kill me!"

Vince frowned, his guilt worsening.

"I never let anyone know..but, the truth is: I'm terrified of him.  
he came so close to killing me, that the sound of his voice makes me feel like breaking down."

"so, your scared..and, you've been pretending like nothing's wrong."

Dani leaned against Vince, resting her head on his shoulder.

"when Your around, I don't feel so scared."

Vince frowned, then looked down.

"why?, I'm his nephew.  
I am the LAST person who should give you comfort."

"You're NOT Vlad, Vince." said Danielle, sternly

"You may look like him, have similar interests as him.  
but, You and Him are NOTHING alike!"

Vince exhaled sharply.

"maybe not now..but, what if I do become like him?"

"you'll NEVER be like him." repeated Danielle

"I've known Vlad, and I know you.  
and, Trust Me: You'll NEVER become what he is."

Vince held his head, sighing.

"i'm sorry..I didn't mean to go all "Whiny Emo" on you.  
But, this is hard for me to deal with..and, I don't know what to do."

Dani took Vince's hand..gripping it tightly.  
Vince then looked into her sky blue eyes as she spoke to him.

"vince..Remember what I told to you that night in the storm?  
what I said when I brought you back home: "I Love You..and, i'll ALWAYS love you."

and..even if the whole world turns against you, I never will.  
Even if you have to Run and Hide from everyone..i'll run and hide with you."

Dani brought Vince closer to her.

"because I love you THAT MUCH, baby.  
i'd turn my back on the whole world..just to be there for you."

Vince sighed, looking down.  
he then looked at Dani again..and, smiled weakly.

"Vlad's done alot of terrible things..but, at least he did "One" thing right."

Vince then embraced Danielle, resting his head on her shoulder he stroked her long hair, savoring the it's undescribable scent.

"when he created you..that was the One Thing he did right."

Dani buried her face in Vince's chest, shedding a tear.

"he said I was a mistake..an Accident."

"no, your not." replied Vince, serious

Vince then parted, and made Dani look at him.

"Before my mother died..she once told me: "There are NO Accidents"  
that everyone exists for a reason, and that we ALL have a purpose beyond what was originally intended.."

Dani stared at Vince, her eyes wide.

"Maybe to Vlad..you are "Flawed Experiment"  
but, that is only because you didn't make his expectations for a "Perfect" Danny Phantom Clone.

but, that doesn't mean your a Mistake.  
If Vlad got it right, if YOU never existed..my life would be empty.

without YOU, I feel i'd either be Dead, or lost my mind by now.  
I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

Dani took a moment to process this.

"Sooo..are you saying that, some "Unknown Force" willed me into existance?!  
that I was never a mistake, that I was MEANT to exist.."

Dani then looked at Vince.

"so, I could be here..for YOU?!"

"I'm..not really sure." said Vince

"I can't pretend to know what your ultimate purpose is.  
all I do know is that "Life", be it Naturally or Artifical, is no accident.

you have a purpose BEYOND what Vlad originally intended for you.  
and, I don't know if it's to ME, or some more grander thing..but, it's "Something."

Vince then touched Dani's chin, looking at her.

"So, don't believe for One Moment that you are a Mistake.  
that has to be the greatest LIE Vlad has ever told you."

tears formed in Dani's eyes.  
she smiled, then hugged Vince again.

"thank you, vince..i needed to hear that.  
but, I'm perfectly fine with YOU being my one purpose for now.

to ease your pain..and, protect you like your parents did."

Vince embraced Dani, again.

"and, I will protect you from Vlad if he ever comes back for you..I love you THAT much, baby."

the two parted from each other and, stared into one another's eyes.

they were about to kiss again..when the door suddenly opened.  
the two looked, and saw Danny standing there.

"hmm..I was wondering what was taking so long." said Danny, scowling

Dani gave her "brother" a look.  
but, Vince got up off the bed, regardless.

"Sorry, Danny..just lost track of time."

"looked more like you two were gonna-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence, DANIEL." said Dani, sternly

the two "twins" glared at one another.  
Vince just stood in the middle of the room, feeling uncomfortable.

"O..kay, I-I think i'd better go."

"Yes."  
"NO." said Danny and Dani, simultaneously

Vince darted his eyes at each of them.

"uhhhh.."

"I think you should leave, Vince..like NOW." said Danny

"NO, your STAYING Vince.  
DANNY is the one who should leave." growled Danielle, still glaring at Danny

Danny eyed his young clone.

"No..HE should leave, Danielle.  
before things get a tad too "intimate."

Dani angrily stood up, walking up to Danny.

"You'd better not be implying that i THINK you are." said Dani

"I find my kid sister in bed with her boyfriend KISSING.  
How exactly am I suppose to react to that?!"

Vince grimaced at this.

("man, I sure do hate being in the middle of these family feuds..") muttered Vince to himself

"We weren't doing anything!" snapped Dani

"YET."

Dani's eyes glowed full green.

"Okay, LISTEN!.." said Vince, finally

Danny and Dani looked at him.

"It IS getting kinda late.  
So..I think I'll just leave, so we can all get a good night's sleep."

"I have a sleeping bag..you can sleep HERE, tonight." said Dani

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Danny

"Absolutly NOT!"

Vince blushed as Dani eyed Danny, again.

"I've been having bad dreams, lately.  
I need Vince to keep me company..just in case." said Dani, with a smirk

Danny cast a glare at Vince (which scared him)  
he then eyed Dani, scowling and narrowing his eyes.

"Vince is NOT sleeping with you tonight, OR ANY OTHER NIGHT!"

Danny then paused.

"I cannot BELIEVE I just said that."

"Neither can I." said Vince, his face bright red

Vince eventually overcame his embarassment looked at Danielle, and walked up to her.

"Dani..while I appreciate the offer I really don't think the fentons would allow me to sleep in your room."

"I can talk to them." said Dani, confident

"Well, 'I' already know what they'll say.." said Danny, smirking

Dani glared at Dani again, her eyes glowing green.

"Look..I REEEEALLY don't want to start something tonight." said Vince, rapidly

"So, if it's alright with you two, I'll just-"

Suddenly, a wispy blue vapor escaped both Danny and Dani's mouths.  
Vince had hung around the Fentons long enough to know that this was their "Ghost Sense"

and, it NEVER meant anything good.

"Was that your Ghost Sense?" asked Vince, bluntly

Danny and Dani nodded.

"Meaning there's a ghost nearby..i mean, VERY nearby."

Danny and Dani nodded.  
Vince then smacked his head and groaned.

"Right..and, no doubt said Ghost is coming straight here, Right?"

As if on cue, a ghost materialized right behind Vince.  
noting the looks that the two halfas were making, Vince turned around..and, stepped back in shock.

"uhh..Guys?" began Vince, getting worried

"there's a Black Knight with a flaming purple cape in the room.  
would someone mind giving me the 411 on this guy?"

"It's the FRIGHT KNIGHT!" exclaimed Danny, transforming into Ghost Mode

"the Ghost King's Enforcer, and the Spirit of Halloween!"

"HALLOWEEN!?  
but..it's the middle of August!" exclaimed Danielle

Danny faced the Fright Knight.

"What do you want, Fright Knight!?"

the Fright Knight narrowed his souless green eyes.

"stand aside, welp!  
I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my NEW Master: (darkly) Vlad Plasmius."

both Dani and Vince widened their eyes in shock.

"VLAD!?"  
"VLAD!?" exclaimed Dani and Vince

Danny narrowed his eyes, scowling.

("so, he DID survive, afterall..) muttered Danny

"What does he want!?" snapped Danny

"to retrieve that which BELONGS to him." replied Fright Knight

Dani immediatly panicked.

"ahh!" shrieked Dani, scared

Danny's eyes glowed full greeen he then balled up his fists, both glowing with green ecto energy.

"you are NOT..taking Danielle!"

Vince stood in front of Dani, guarding her.

"That goes DOUBLE for me." growled Vince, his eyes flashing red

If Fright Knight's "face" were visible..he'd probably be smirking.

"oh, You fail to grasp my meaning.  
I am not here for his "Failed Science Experiment"..I am here for THE BOY."

Vince widened his eyes.

"come again?"

Fright Knight didn't answer.  
he just raised up his hand, which glowed bright violet.

Vince's body was soon consumed in the very same energy.

"HEY!, What The-!"

Before Vince could process what was happening he was lifted up, and pulled right into the Fright Knight's grip.

"VINCE!" exclaimed Dani

Vince struggled, but Fright Knight's grip was like an Iron Lock.

"Let..Me..GO!"

"oh, I will..as soon as I deliver you to my master's castle.  
see, he KNOWS who you are, that you are the son of his twin sister."

Fright Knight brought Vince's face closer to his own.

"and, he is quite 'Anxious' to meet you."

Vince glared at Fright Knight.

"i'm not going Anywhere with you!"

"WHAT HE SAID!"

Dani blasted Fright Knight with an Ecto Energy Beam.  
knocking the ghost down, and forcing him to release Vince.

Dani then transformed into Ghost Mode and, flew over to Vince (who was recovering.)

Dani helped Vince up..then, looked at Danny.

"I'm taking Vince someplace SAFE.  
YOU take care of "Buckethead."

"What!?"

Dani made herself and Vince intangible.  
then, phased thru the floor and disappeared.

as Fright Knight rose up..Danny faced him.

"i'm only gonna say this once: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" shouted Danny, his energy surging like flames

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Because it was requested, Part Two of my DP oneshot "Traumatic Aftermath"**

**for This One, I had it focus more on Dani. with Vince and Dani bonding with one another.**

**For accuracy, I had Danielle dream of her interaction with Vlad from her two DP episodes "Kindred Spirits" and "D-Stabilized" (for story reasons, I had the scenes "edited" to an extent.)**

**which is meant to explain just why Vince feels depressed over being Vlad's Nephew as he has done (or, tried to do) some pretty horrible things to Dani.**

**It should also be worth noting that I based "Dani's Nightmare" off of this piece of DP Fanart/Fancomic Panel on DeviantART.**

**With this, I couldn't resist getting all "sentimental" regarding Dani and Vince's relationship, and how they support each other.**

**as well as have Vince get out of his depression for awhile and, cheer up Danielle, when she starts having doubts over her own purpose and identity.**

**i ALSO couldn't resist adding comedy with Dani, Danny and Vince. as Danny's overprotectiveness, and Dani's independance (and, Vince's neutrality) pretty much writes itself.**

**I decided to end Part II on a cliffhanger. as Fright Knight has arrived, and will give Danny heck while on his mission to retrieve Vince.**


	3. Part III

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

Dani Phantom phased herself and Vince out of the FentonWorks building.

once they became tangible, Vince looked at her.

"What are we doing OUSIDE of FentonWorks!?"

Dani looked at her boyfriend.

"Because if the Fright Knight is HERE.  
then, I want to get you as far away from him as possible."

**BANG!, CRASH!**

Dani and Vince looked and, saw bright flashes of light emamnating from a window.

they figured it was Danny and Fright Knight duking it out.

"hope they don't mess up your room TOO Badly." said Vince

Dani took Vince's hand.

"Come on!, we have to move!"

Dani levitated upwards (along with Vince)  
and, flew off into the city at a fast, but steady speed.

"I don't understand..(exclaiming) HOW did Vlad find out who I was!?  
or, for that matter: WHERE THE HECK I WAS STAYING!?"

Dani looked at Vince..then, sighed.

"i don't know..but, i am NOT letting him get you."

Vince grabbed his head with his free hand.

"what on earth does he want with me?!"

Dani narrowed her eyes as she looked out at the horizion.

"doesn't matter..He's NOT going to get you."

"but-"

"(shouting) Vlad ISN'T taking you away, Vince!..(darkly) i won't let him."

Vince smiled, despite his obvious Fear and Dread.

"so..where ARE you taking me?" asked Vince

Dani looked ahead, a serious look on her face.

"To the only other place safe from ghosts other than FentonWorks: Valerie's House.  
if Vlad is sending ghosts to aduct you, then you can bet SHE'LL be able to fight them all off."

Dani noticed the fearful look on Vince's face.

"vince, trust me..i WON'T let them take you: I Promise."

Vince looked down, exhaling.

"can this night get ANY worse?!"

at that moment, a laser shot at Dani like a sniper shot dazed, the ghost girl fell..dropping Vince (who also fell)

_**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_  
_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

an energy beam shot at Vince, encasing him in an energy field.  
suspended in the air by the continuous beam..he watched as Dani fell onto a parked car, crushing it on impact.

"DANI!" exclaimed Vince

Dani moved, indicating that she was still alive.  
both her and Vince looked to see who had Vince ensnared.

"SKULKER!?"

the metallic hunter grinned as he looked at Vince.

"We REALLY need to stop meeting like this, Werepire Child.." began Skulker

Vince scowled.

"Skulker..I REEEALLY don't have time for your Sick Games tonight!  
i'm being hunted by ANOTHER Ghost, th-"

"Fright Knight, I KNOW." said Skulker, proudly

"Vlad sent me as "Backup."  
to ensure that Fright Knight DOES NOT fail in retrieving you."

"YOUR..working for Vlad!?" exclaimed Dani, shocked

Skulker laughed loudly.

"HA-HA-HA!, but Of Course I am!  
Vlad Plasmius is my Number One Client."

"Client?!" said Vince, equally surprised

"I thought you were a "Big Game Hunter"  
since when are you a Mercenary-for-Hire!?"

Skulker eyed Vince.

"Well, 'Quality' hunting equipment ISN'T cheap.  
in fact, Vlad paid for most of my technology..my Exo-Suit, included."

"well, GOODIE for you." said Vince, unimpressed

Skulker then grinned sinisterly.

"NOW..time for me to earn my latest paycheck."

"NOT ON YOUR AFTERLIFE!" snapped Dani, loudly

Dani's eyes turned Bright Blue.  
her fists then emitted icy blue vapors.

"I Never had a-WHAT!?"

Dani quickly fired an icy blue beam at Skulker which flash-froze the ghost in an instant, encasing him in ice.

This also freed Vince..who fell again.

"oh not ag-_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**_

Dani leaped up, flew towards Vince caught him, and did a sommersault as she gracefully landed on the ground.

Vince looked, and saw that Dani was holding him "bridal style."

"for the record, I Totally could've used my gravity powers to save myself."

Dani smiled as she put Vince down.

"Just making sure."

the two teens looked and saw Skulker emerging from a pile of crushed ice.  
his optics glowed, and his flaming hair flared up.

"okay..No More mister NICE ghost hunter." growled Skulker

Vince and Dani looked at each other.

"He was being nice BEFORE?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Skulker, as he fired his Ecto-Guns

**[Elsewhere]**

Somewhere in another part of town..  
Danny and the Fright Knight were engaged in heavy battle above the city.

Danny threw One Punch after another..each one effortlessly evaded by Fright Knight.  
the Halloween Spirit finally grabbed Danny's last punch, squeezing his fist a bit.

"I still haven't forgotten how you Defeated and Humiliated me, Whelp." began Fright Knight

"Which one was THAT?!, we've had alot of nights like that."

Fright Knight lifted Danny up by his hand then, tossed the ghost boy as hard as he could..

..which was plenty hard enough, as Danny smacked right into the side of a building.

As Danny recovered from this..Fright Knight levitated before him.

"It matters not..point is, I REMEMBER.  
and, even though I have a task to complete..(chuckles) I still have time for THIS!"

Fright Knight charged his fist with bright violet energy.  
he then fired a strong beam into Danny's chest.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" screamed Danny, in agony

Fright Knight finally stopped blasting Danny.  
he then grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him HARD into the ground.

and, just as before..Fright Knight strength was enough to bore Danny into the pavement.

"ohhh.." groaned Danny, painfully

Fright Knight drops down and approaches Danny.

"hey..wa-wait a minute: Where the heck is your Sword!?" exclaimed Danny, as he got up

"Why?" replied Fright Knight

"hoping to sheave it into another Pumpkin and imprison me again?!"

"well..Yeah, kinda."

"I need NOT the Soul Shredder to vanquish you, CHILD!" declared Fright Knight, his voice booming

Danny narrowed his glowing green eyes.

"well..that's just fine.  
cuz' I don't need it to beat YOU, either!"

Danny then inhale deeply..and, unleashed his Ghostly Wail at Fright Knight.  
the dark knight was knocked back by the intense soundwaves..but, miraculously held his ground.

using his arm as a shield, he took giant steps forward towards Danny navigating the continuous hypersonic cone like a fierce sandstorm.

"ACK!"

Danny choked as Fright Knight wrapped his hand around his throat.

"any more clever tricks?" said Fright Knight, as he lift Danny up

"J-Just..ONE!"

Danny charged his fists.

"Get ready for a DEEP FREEZE!"

Danny blasted the Fright Knight..but, NOT with Ice Beams as he had expected.  
Danny looked at his hands, and noticed them were flaring with Red Flames.

"FIRE!?  
Since when can I do That!?"

"RAAARGH!"

Fright Knight suddenly pounced at Danny, gripping his shoulder TIGHTLY.

"I..have had..(shouting) ENOUGH!"

Fright Knight's green eyes glowed with smokey vapors as he gripped Danny tighter.

"tell me where the girl has taken the boy!  
Tell me NOW!, while I still allow you to draw a breath."

Danny struggled.

"I..DON'T..know!"

"Then, allow be to "jog your memory.."

Fright Knight's hands burned with purple flames..which BURNED into Danny's arms.

"GRAAAAAHHH!" yelled Danny

"TALK!" repeated Fright Knight

Danny's eyes glowed Red.

"Get..A-WAAAAAAAY!"

Red Flames burst from Danny's body, forcing Fright Knight off.  
Danny the stood in place, the ghostly fire still burning around his body harmlessly.

"well..looks like I got myself a "New" Ghost Power." said Danny

Fright Knight glared at Danny..who charged his fist with Red Flames.

"Now..your gonna get BURNED."

**[Elsewhere]**

ZAP!, ZAP!, ZAAAAAP!

KA-BOOOOOOOM!

Dani and Vince both ran as Skulker fired an assortment of weapons at them.  
they ducked behind a car..which soon exploded when Skulker fired a mini-missle at it.

as the two fell onto the ground, Vince looked at Dani.

"Dani..this isn't working.  
I think "Phantom Dundee" means business This Time."

Dani exhaled.

"I think your right.  
so..if we can't Run, we'll just have to FIGHT!"

Dani flew up and hovered in the air.

"Sit tight, Vince!  
this shouldn't take too long, Skulker's pretty EASY to beat."

Dani charged her fists with green ecto energy.  
then then fired individual shots at numerous parts of Skulker's "body"

predictably, this blew apart chunks of his armor.  
even destroyed his Left Arm and Right Leg.

"HA!, See?!..Nothing to it!"

Skulker grinned as parts of his Exo-Suit liquified.  
Dani and Vince watched as Skulker's damaged areas Healed/Regenerated.

Dani's jaw dropped her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"duh-duh-duh-du-"

"Repair Mode upgrade..courtesy of TECHNUS." began Skulker

"and, so was THIS."

a compartment in Skulker's chest opened up, burning with green flames like a furnace.  
it then glowed bright green, and made a faint whining sound as if charging.

"oh, butterfingers." said Vince, monotoned

Skulker fired a blast of electric green fire.  
the stream bombarding Dani, knocking her down.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"DANI!"

Vince ran over to the down knocked out Danielle.

parts of parts of her skin and costume was burnt.  
(luckily, her ghost body was already healing itself pretty quickly.)

Skulker then grabbed Vince by his shoulder.

"she doesn't matter..YOUR MINE, NOW, CHILD."

Vince glared at Skulker, hus violet eyes turning Yellow/Red.  
he immediatly began to transform into his Werepire form.

light brown fur growing over his now pale skin and his teeth becoming sharper, and sporting distictive fangs.

Vince grabbed Skulker's arm, digging his now taloned claws into him.  
he roared as he lifted the robotic ghost up, and tossed him across the street.

Vince growled some more as he leapt over to the hunter.

"don't you DARE touch her!" snapped Vince, his voice deeper and growling

Skulker just grinned.

"Vlad said I only had to bring you in ALIVE.  
but..he never did specify on what "condition" you were to be in."

Skulker stood up..then, pressed a button on his wrist device.  
after a few minutes..Vince looked up, and saw ANOTHER Skulker Suit jetting over to them.

when the suit landed, Vine saw that it was TWICE the size of the current Skulker was  
and, had a bulky look that reminded him of "The Incredible Hulk"

it also wore just Cargo Pants and Combat Boots.

Skulker grinned as he marveled at his other Exo-Suit.

"Marvelous, isn't it?  
after my last defeat at your hands, i've been working on this baby DAY and NIGHT.

I designed it to combat the most FIERCEST of monsters (and, I had YOU in mind from the start)  
thanks to Technus assistance, it is ready for a beta test."

Skulker pressed another button on his wrist device.

(("**AUTO-EJECTION SEQUENCE INITIATED**.")) said a computer voice

Skulker's "body" shook..then, ejected a small, green impish ghost out of the head.  
the tiny ghost (which was Skulker's true form) grinned as he flew over to the other Exo-Suit.

phasing into the head, the suit whined a bit..then, turned on.  
the now Hulking Skulker smiled as he walked over to Vince with thunderous footsteps.

"NOW..time for our REMATCH, Werepire Child." said Skulker, his voice even DEEPER than before

Vince just gritted his teeth, snarling.

"it doesn't matter how BIG you make your suits, Skulker.  
You're STILL the same Weak and Puny ghost on the INSIDE!"

Skulker gritted his teeth, growling.  
his green flaming mullet flaring up.

"PUNY!?" snapped Skulker

"Skulker is the MIGHTIEST in All of the Ghost Zone!"

To prove his point, Skulker punched HARD into the ground.  
his massive fist burrowing into the pavement, and causing a slight tremor

ripping his fist out (along with a huge chunk of the street)  
Skulker made a dominating posture..almost like a Gorilla.

"and, I shall prove it..once i FINALLY defeat you in battle!"

"Whatever happened to just "Picking me up to Go?!" said Vince, half sarcastic

"Plasmius can WAIT..(sinisterly) no rule that says I can't have a little "fun" on the job."

Skulker roared as he raised both arms up and pounded HARD onto the ground.  
the resulting shockwave sent a trail of destruction right towards Vince.

Vince leapt up (narrowly avoiding the attack)  
his body glowing with black light as he levitated in the air.

"Nice Try, Whelp.  
but, there will be no Gravity Manipulation THIS Time!"

Skulker activated a hidden device, which emitted a low frequecy pulse.  
this immediatly canceled out Vince's Anti-Gravity Field, making him fall.

"Taking away what little flying power that I had?!..not very "sporting" of you." said Vince, as he stood up

"oh, I disagree, Werepire Child..  
See, I cannot "fly" in this suit..so, I'm evening the playing field."

Vince scoffed.

"whatever."

Vince charged after Skulker..who threw two punched at him, impaling the ground.  
Vince tried to attack, but Skulker slapped him away with his back hand..

..sending Vince shooting like a bullet into a nearby truck, leaving him momentarily dazed.

at this point, Dani woke up..just in time to see a HUGE Skulker approached Vince.

"what the heck!?"

Skulker stood over Vince and smirked.

"(chuckles) Even in THIS suit, your Werepire Form is No Match to ME!  
then, again..this isn't your TRUE Werepire form, now is it!?"

Skulker grabbed Vince, and tore him out of the burning wreckage  
he gripped the boy's body in the palm of his hand (almost as if he were a DOLL)

"I won't be satisfied until I have defeated you..and, YOU are only fighting at HALF Strength!  
Change into your Full Form, your TRUE form..allow me to conquer "The Beast", and prove my superiority."

Vince glared at Skulker (who kept tightening his grip.)

"CHANGE!"

"neveeeer..." groaned Vince

Skulker growled angrily..but, then, smiled evily.

"Very well..If you won't change.  
then, I guess I'll have to take the Ghost Girl as my trophy."

Vince eyed Skulker.

"WHAT!?"

"Her head will look LOVELY atop my fire place..(evil chuckle)" said Skulker

Vince stared at Skulker..then, became ENRAGED.  
his Yellow/Red eyes turning Red/Yellow, his body shaking.

"don't..You..DAAAAAAAAAAARE!"

Vince was beginning to transform again.  
his body increasing in size, and becoming more muscular

has as his human featured were slowly becoming "bestial"  
Skulker's back was bombarded by several Ecto Shots.

he looked, and saw the fulled recovered Dani Phantom lobbing Ecto Orbs at him like snowballs.

"LET HIM GO, FREAKAZOID!" shouted Danielle

Skulker turned, and glared at her.  
Dani then saw that Vince was still undergoing his transformation.

she HAD to do something Fast!

Dani closed her eyes and gritted her teeth groaning as she tried to focus her ghost power.

"come on!, work..WORK!"

Dani's aura began to glow brighter.  
Then, all of a sudden..THREE Dani's appeared beside her One-by-One.

"I DID IT!" said Dani, feeling slightly tired

Dani quickly looked to her "clones"

"Okay, I'M gonna save Vince.  
YOU girls keep Skulker busy long enough for me to do that!"

"Consider it DONE." said Dani Clone #2

the Three clones flew towards Skulker.

the Second Clone hovered above him..and, summoned a rope of solid ecto energy.  
she then began to twirl it around like a lasso..

"YEE-HAAAAAAW!" exclaimed the Clone

Dani Clone #2 ensnared Skulker's massive neck and pulled up.  
the line did little to harm him..but, it DID limit his vision.

"GET HIM!" shouted Dani Clone #2

the Two other clones made THEIR move, next.

Dani Clone #3 lobbed Ecto Orbs at Skulker's chest  
while Dani Clone #4 flew around in a circle, firing a continuous Ecto Beam at Skulker's waist.

the combined attack forced the hulking hunter to release Vince..right into the Original Dani's arms

"GOOD!, Now Keep It Up!" called Dani

"N-No..PROBLEM!" groaned Dani Clone #2, still restraining Skulker

Dani laid Vince down..and, gasped at what she saw.

a wolf-like muzzle was already forming on Vince's face and, leathery bat wings were beginning to form from his arms.

he was becoming "The BEAST."

"no..NO VINCE!, STOP!" exclaimed Dani

Vince groaned and growled, the transformation process obvious causing some discomfort.

"rrrrRAAARGH!" yelled Vince, his voice Half Human/Half Bestial

Dani gripped his arms, forcing Vince to look at him.

"VINCE!, It's alright..CLAM DOWN!" pleaded Dani

Vince looked at Dani (his eyes still Red/Yellow)

"d-d-daaaani?.."

Dani smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Vinnie..It's ME.  
I-I'm Okay, See?: You don't need to get angry."

Vince groaned..as if TRYING to resist the transformation.

"Calm Down..RELAX." said Dani, softly

"Let go of all your Anger and Rage, and embrace Happiness and Joy."

Dani saw that Vince's body was slowly regressing, becoming more human-like.  
But, he was far from "complete", so she had to so something to speed things up.

"Vince..I want you to close your eyes and Think, CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Vince did what Danielle said, and closed his eyes.

"now..I want you to visualize something.." continued Dani

"picture Me and You..Together.  
we are living in a nice little cottage in the wood, FAR from everyone else.

you are wearing a golden ring on your finger..and, so am I.  
we are Married, Husband and Wife..and, PARENTS of a beautiful baby."

Vince's breathes became calmer, more steady.  
he starts regressing faster, almost looking like his old self.

Dani decided to seal the deal.

"that day is Coming, Vince..it WILL come.  
and, I swear on my life that no one will EVER hurt you, again."

Dani then cupped Vince's face, and kissed his lips passionently  
as she kissed him, Vince immediatly regressed back into human form.

when Dani parted..she saw that he was normal now.  
Vince opened his eyes (now back to Violet) and looked at her.

"D-Dani?" said Vince, confused

Dani smiled, her eyes moist

"YES, Vince..i'm here."

Vince groaned as he held his head.

"ohhh..what happened?"

Vince then looked, and saw THREE Dani's fighting a Giant Skulker.

"oh, man: What IS Happening!?" exclaimed Vince

"uhh..heh-heh: Long Story." said Dani, nervously

Skulker finally grabbed the Ecto Rope and jerked it hard.  
Dani Clone #2 screamed as she was flung into Dani Clone #3.

the two clones looked up..just in time for Skulker to punch into them like a piledriver.

the Real Dani screamed, holding her head.

"What is it!?" said Vince, worried

"they..They're DEAD." said Dani

"Skulker killed me clones..I can't "feel" them, anymore."

Vince watched as Skulker pulled his fist out of the rupture earth.  
he gasped as he saw the broken, ectoplasm covered bodies of Dani's clones..which soon disolved into vapor.

despite being only Spectral Duplicates..Vince couldn't help but feel bad over their "deaths"

Skulker then turned his attention to Vince and Dani.

"and, Now..for YOU TWO!"

ZAAAAAAAP!

Skulker cried as as he fell to his knees.  
he looked, and saw the last clone throwing differnt types of Ecto Energy at him.

"NOT A CHANCE, SKULLFACE!"

as the Dani Clone flew, she encased herself in a prism of solid ecto energy.  
spinning around, she impacted Skulker like a speeding bullet, damaging a part of his chest.

as Skulker fell, the Dani Clone flew over to Dani and Vince.

"Okay, This Time..I have a plan." began the Dani Clone

"You two get Valerie's House while I hold off Skulker."

"You can't possably do that yourself." said Vince, actually worried about her

"I can buy you enough time to escape..that's the best I can do."

Dani looked at her Clone.

"but..y-you could be KILLED!"

the Dani Clone frowned..but, nodded.

"I'm a Spectral Duplication, remember?: I was NEVER meant to last.  
whether I am killed, or just disolve from running out of ghost energy to sustain my form."

"But-"

"Just GO..Keep Vince safe.  
I may not be the Real Dani, but I remember how much we love him."

Vince blushed slightly at this.

"uhh..Okay, sure.  
g-good luck with..you know."

Dani reached for Vince.

"come on, Vinc-"

"WAIT!"

Vince approached the Dani Clone.

"If you are going to die eventually..then-"

Vince then cupped the Dani Clone's face and kissed her.  
the Real Dani just watched, unsure if she should be Flattered..or Jealous.

when Vince parted..the clone blushed, chuckled and smiled.

"and, just remember..I will ALWAYS love Dani."

the Dani Clone smiled.

"and, "we" will always love YOU, Vince."

at that moment, Skulker rose up.  
the Dani Clone's fist glowed brightly as she took a battle stance.

"GO!, Get to safety.  
I'll hold him off as long as I can."

Dani took Vince, and flew away at top speed.

once gone, the Dani Clone faced Skulker narrowing her eyes and scowling at the brutish ghost approached her.

"i said that i'd buy them time to escape.." began the Dani Clone

"and, Danielle Madison Fenton ALWAYS keeps her word."

the Dani Clone inhale deeply, took a moment to focus her power  
then..Unleashed the LOUDEST Ghostly Wail (more of a "Banshee Shriek") that Skulker had ever witnessed.

the Dani Clone kept the Wail going, forcing ALL her power into it.  
which proved to be effective, at Skulker's new robotic body was slowly being torn apart..

pieces falling off, electronics sparking as they failed him.  
Skulker himself finally fell to his knees and collapsed.

"Memo to myself.." began Skulker

"Remind Technus to look into Anti-Sonic Technology for Mark II Design."

the Dani Clone noticed that she was beginning to disolve.  
she was using up so much energy, that her own physical form was failing.

but, she ignore this and kept blasting Skulker with her Wail.

but, in no time at all..it all proved too much.  
the Dani Clone soon conmpletely disolved into a light green vapor, before fading away completely

Skulker growled as he tried to get up..but, found that he could not.

"STATUS REPORT!" snapped Skulker

(("**SEVERE CATASTROPHIC DAMAGE**.")) replied the Computer Voice

"blasted duplicates.." complained Skulker

**[Elsewhere]**

Dani flew fast over the city, clinging Vince tightly.  
suddenly, she groaned loudly as she felt an "ache" in her head.

"Dani?!"

Dani glided down to a randow, street softly.  
she released Vince, and took a moment to rub her head.

Vince dreaded that he knew why.

"She's Dead, isn't she?"

Dani looked at Vince..then, nodded sadly.

"For what it's Worth, she DID buy us some time.  
NOW, let's hurry up and get over to Valerie's house befor-"

(("Oh, I'm sorry..I'm afraid you'll have to CANCEL that appointment.")) said an echoed voice

Vince started blankly at the sky.  
Dani looked, and she too froze in shock.

Hovering above both of them was a male vampiric ghost with icy blue skin, black horn-like hair and dressed in white caped outfit.

"vlad.." whispered Dani, meekly

Dani was already trembling.  
the memory of her Torture and Near-Death at Vlad's hands flashing in her mind.

Vlad has his arms crossed and, bore is signature "smug" expression as he lowered down onto the ground.

"So nice to see you again, Danielle.." began Vlad, with light sarcasm

Vlad then looked at Vince..and, smiled.

"And, it is SO GOOD to finally meet You..(grins) SON."

Vince cocked an eyebrow.

"Son?!"

Vlad chuckled lightly.

"I ever do so hope you enjoyed your time with the "Riff-Raff"  
But, i believe it is time for you to return home..(reaches out hand) NOW."

In that moment, Dani's fear evaporated..replaced with Anger.  
she then charged her fists with ecto energy, and yelled as she fired a single laser beam at Vlad.

Vlad skidded across the pavement, before finally stopping.  
he glared at Dani as her fists continued to flare with Bright Green Energy.

"(shouting) YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, VLAD!  
You are NEVER going to use Vince like you used me!" snapped Dani, tears in her eyes

Vlad just smirked as he rose up, amused at Dani's anger.

"You were nothing but a Tool, Danielle..one that I used as I saw fit.  
But, Vincent is FAMILY..so, I ask that you STEP AWAY, and mind your own business."

Dani's eyes glowed full green, flaring.

"never." said Dani, darkly

Vlad grinned, his hand glowing with pink ecto energy.

"good..Then, I now have an excuse."

Vlad flew towards Dani, both hands glowing.  
Dani also flew towards him, yelling angrily as she did.

Vince watched with wide eyes as his Uncle and Girlfriend prepared to do battle..for HIM.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**This whole page is one big fight sequence. So, I don't expect any readers to get bored with this one..**

**I guess I'll just explain my reasoning behind some elements featured in Part III.**

**the most obvious would be the inclusion of Skulker. who was IMPLIED in the show to be on Vlad Plasmius payroll**

** . Skulker was confirmed to be working for Vlad in 'Bitter Reunions' and, was only stopped from decapitating a depowered Danny because Vlad ordered him not to**

** . Vlad also explained to Danny that he sent "those ghosts, and OTHERS" so, it is probably that Skulker has been working for Vlad since his debut episode..perhaps Earlier.**

** . Vlad also said that while Skulker designed the "Spectral Neutralizer..he paid for it. which could imply that Vlad has paid for most of Skulker's technology.**

** . Skulker once again wa srunning "errans" for Vlad in 'Secret Weapons' when he actually ignored Danny so to aquire requested items for Vlad's "Super Weapon"**

** he even delivered a captured Danny to Vlad as a gift ("This one's On the House.")**

**Taking all that in account. I theorize that as far as Ghost allies go, Skulker is as much a "Loyal" to Vlad as Fright Knight now is.**

**Also, in my Fanon. I decided to have Technus as Skulker's "Technical Assistant/Advisor"**

**serving a similair role as Batman's "Lucius Fox" in designing multiple Skulker Suits, in a manner similar to Tony Stark's "Iron Man Armory"**

**In this case, I introduced a new Hulkbuster-like Skulker Suit. which has essentually made Skulker more like Bane or The Hulk**

**I also revisited the Spectral Duplication/Cloning Ghost Power. in having Dani not only duplicate herself, but giving the clones independant minds (much like how Vlad's duplicates behaved in Season Three, when he kept people guessing about his "Duel Identity")**

**though, I made up teh quirk where the original (Dani, in this case) feels momentary discomfort if the clones are killed/destroy (I based THAT on Starscream's clones in Transformers: Prime)**

**I am sure PLENTY of readers expected Vince to go Full Form as a Werepire.. and, I almost did, but I decided it be best if I IMPLY the form, and have Dani prevent it.**

**As for Fright Knight, I had him fight without his sword for obvious reason (and, besides..he did pretty well without it in 'The Ultimate Enemy')**

**i also showed just how tough a ghost he is by having him resist Danny's Ghostly Wail, and actually shut him up.**

**And, per my fanon..I gave Danny a "New" Ghost Power: Pyrokenesis (or, "Ghost Fire") and, just like in the show, Danny discovers this power by accident.**

**and, yes..I did end this one on ANOTHER Cliffhanger (Sorry, folks..I can't help myself) by having Vlad himself make an apperance, and engage in battle against Dani for Vince.**

**It's a faceoff that was inevitable to happen..least in MY canon, anyway.**


	4. Part IV

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

Danny threw a Ecto Charged Punch and Kick at the Fright Knight..who effortlessly evaded him.  
the ghost then opened his palm, and unleashed a blinding flash of amethyst light.

Danny shielded his eyes..while Fright Knight lunged at him and, sent Danny flying with a strong punch in the gut.

Danny skidded across the street..but, eventually recovered.  
he then glared at the Fright Knight as he approached.

"y-you sure are fighting hard..Vlad must REALLY want that Vince kid." muttered Danny

Fright Knight chuckled.

"and, YOU are "fighting hard" for a boy who care NOTHING for my master's nephew."

"What!?"

"Do not insult my intelligence..My master's mistress know more than you think.  
We know that you dislike the boy due to your clone's affection for him.."

Fright Knight faced Danny.

"If you truely care that little for him..then, why do you fight me?  
Why not relinquish that which you despite, and do not desire."

Danny paused as he thought about this.

Yeah..he didn't really trust Vince (being Vlad's Nephew gave him enough reason)  
but, Dani loved him..and, to be fair: Vince hasn't given him justified reason to distrust him..YET.

Danny looked at Fright Knight, glaring at him.

"this isn't about what 'I' want..it's about what Danielle wants.  
and, she'd kill me if I stood by, and let someone like YOU take Vince away to live with Vlad."

Danny then smirked.

"Besides..I've seen Vince in action.  
and, I would HATE for Vlad to twist his mind, and turn him loose on me like a Mad Dog."

Danny's body then flared with bright green Ecto Energy.

"so, i'm only gonna say this once: (shouting) GET THE HECK OUT OF MY TOWN!"

Green Energy burst from Danny's body like a mini-explosion.  
sending the Fright Knight flying like a speeding bullet, and burrowing into the pavement.

Fright Knight rose up, ready to thrash Danny some more..when a device in his helmet beeped.

(("_Fright Knight..this is Spectra_.")) began a female voice

(("_Get Danny Phantom as far away from the city as you can.._  
_Vlad Plasmius is "on the board", and doesn't wish to be disturbed_."))

"understood." said Fright Knight

the Fright Knight then flew towards Danny at top speed.  
Danny fired Ecto Shots, but Fright Knight grabbed him and flew them both off into the sky.

"HEY!  
L-LEMME GO!" exclaimed Danny

"SILENCE, Whelp!" snapped Fright Knight

**[Meanwhile, In another part of Town]**

Dani Phantom and Vlad Plasmius flew at each other at full speed..  
and, when they colided..building and vehicle windows shattered from the resulting shockwave.

a very stunned Vince watched as the two ghosts traded blows a strong punch from Vlad, a swift kick from Dani..

neither one apparently willing to go down in defeat.

Dani and Vlad soon locked ecto charged hands and glared at one another  
the Green/Pink colored energy conflicting like a twisted looking rainbow.

"You always were the most "spirited" of my protoype clones.." began Vlad

Dani growled as her eyes glowed full green.

"i'll show you SPIRIT!"

"heh-heh-heh..I think not, child."

Suddenly, Vlad sents a current of electrical ecto energy through Dani's body.  
teh ghost girl shrieked at high volume as stinging pain shot through her.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**_!"

"**DANI!**" exclaimed Vince, worried

as Dani screamed..a familiar white ring materialized around her waist.  
as the rings split, reverting her back to human form..Vlad twirled and threw her down.

Vince quickly moved, and caught the fall Dani before she impacted the pavement.  
he cradled her body, and carefully laid her down softly.

"Danielle!" said Vince, shocked and scared

Dani opened her eyes and groaned.

"that..h-hurt."

Vlad hovered down over them.  
Vince cast a "horrible" glare at his uncle.

"get away from HER.." growled Vince, venom in his voice

"Gladly, ma' boy.." said Vlad, proudly

"If you will just come with m-"

"(shouting) **I'M NOT GOING 'ANYWHERE' WITH YOU!**" shouted Vince, his eyes flashing RED/YELLOW

Vlad scowled at Vince.

"I wasn't ASKING you, boy..i'm TELLING you."

"and, I'M telling you.." began Vince, he rose up

Vince's eyes turned Yellow/Red..then, began to transform.

Vlad watched as his skin turned pale blue..but, was quickly covered by light brown fur.  
his ear grew long and pointed (like his own), and Vlad saw sharp fanged teeth and taloned hands.

Vlad could only smile wide at this.

"Maaaagnificent..Positivly Remarkable!  
you will make a fine heir to my throne (once I aquire one, that is.)"

Vince snarled and growl as he lunged after Vlad.  
Dani watched as Vlad evaded Vince's slash attacks with little effort.

Vlad then grabbed Vince's wrist mid-swipe, gripping it.

"Hmm..it seems Penny was RIGHT." began Vlad, calmly

"like Daniel..you will require some "molding"  
(grins) but, in time..you will make a worthy Son (even if you aren't Half Ghost.)"

Vlad then performed a swift kick at Vince, fling him into a car.

"NO!, STOPPIT!" cried Dani

"oh, I will..Eventually." began Vlad

"but, the boy needs some proper dicipline..(that's the mistake I made with YOU, my dea-.)"

RIIIIP!

Vlad gasped as Vince slashed into him.  
he looked, and saw that his cape at a few gashes.

he then glared at Vince.

"Quick on your feet..i'm impressed."

Vince lunged again..but, Vlad held out his glowing hand.  
Vince body was suddenly consumed in similar pink energy..and, suspended in the air.

"naughty boy..Papa SPANK."

Vlad then proceeded to bash the immobile Vince into the ground several times.

"NO!, VIIIINCE!" shrieked Dani

Vlad finally released Vince..who had already passed out, reverting to human form.

as he lay motionless..Dani glared at Vlad, her eyes glowing.

"you bast-ERK!"

Vlad suddenly gripped Danielle's throat, choking her slightly.

"language, girl..I thought I taught you better than that."

Dani vainly pounded at Vlad's arm, glaring hatefully Vlad then brought Dani closer to his face.

"you know..I can't really say that I approve of your "affection" for my Nephew." began Vlad

"I mean, he is my twin sister's son.  
and, since I am the one who 'created' you, you're relationship with him COULD be considered "incestous", right?"

Dani responded by spitting in Vlad's face.

"you..w-were NEVER..my father." spoke Dani darkly, still being choked

"i..I love Vince.  
and, I will NEVER..l-let you hurt him."

"Oh, far from it: I intend to give him EVERYTHING.  
Money. Power. Total Dominion of the Entire World (chuckles)

and, YOU, my dear..are just a "Ball and Chain" that I must severe."

"NO!, I won't let you-GAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Vlad shocked Dani again with his Ecto Energy.

"I may've abandoned my cloning project.  
but, I am MORE than willing to end you like I ended the other clones."

Vlad gripped Dani tightly.  
causing her face to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"So..You mind your own business, and I'll let you continue your pointless existance.  
But, if you come near my nephew again..(darkly) i WILL kill you."

Dani glared as she grasped at Vlad's hand.  
Vlad smirked, then dropped Dani to the ground.

Dani coughed violently, trying her best to breathe.  
once she recovered..she saw that Vlad was holding Vince over his shoulder.

"n-nooooooo..." said Dani weakly, her hand reaching out

Vlad smirked at Dani.

"Goodbye, Danielle..  
And, might I suggest "Internet Dating", (laughs)"

"No." repeated Dani, getting her voice back

Vlad flew up into the air.  
he grinned as he took out a device, and fired a green beam from it.

a portal (possably a Ghost Portal) instantly materialized  
and, Vlad (which Vince) flew thru it..which disappeared in a blinding flash.

Danielle froze, her wide eyes staring blankly.  
tears began to form as realisation (and, despare) consumed her.

"no..No..(screaming) _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Dani buried her face in her hands, and cried uncontrollably.

"No!, NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOOO!" cried Dani, becoming hysterical

**[Meanwhile, Somewhere in a forest]**

Fright Knight threw a punch, knocking Danny straight thru several trees.  
Danny groaned as he tried to get up, watching as Fright Knight hovered over to him.

"Man!..You are ALOT tougher than I remember!" said Danny

Fright Knight chuckled.

"You would be surprised of how well my new master benifits me."

Fright Knight lowered to the ground.  
he then raised both arms up, and charged a single large orb of energy in his palms.

"Now..(shouting) FEEL MY WRA-!"

**BEEP-BEEP!**

Fright Knight suddenly stopped.  
dissipating his energy, and turning to answer his "call"

"Yes?"

(("_Mission Accomplished, Fright Knight..RETURN TO BASE_.")) said Vlad's Voice

"At once, My Master."

Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"M-Master?..vlad.  
ARE YOU TALKING TO PLASMIUS!?" exclaimed Danny

Fright Knight eyed Danny.

"That is none of your concern, Whelp.  
count yourself lucky that I have decided to spare you, tonight." began Fright Knight

"for, the next we meet..I shant be so "merciful."

With that, Fright Knight shot up and, flew off into the distance at an tremendous speed.

Danny watched..confused at what just happened.

"he's..He's Leaving!?" began Danny, thinking out loud

"But WHY?, he had me..(widens eyes in realisation) unless-"

Danny immediatly shot up, and flew back to Amity Park at top speed.

**[Later]**

Danny flew over the city, quickly noticing the severe damage.

"man..it looks like a War Zone, down there." began Danny

"darn it!, Vlad must've sent backup!"

Danny flew faster over the city.

"come on, Dani..Where are you!?"

Danny soon heard faint sobbing and crying.

"What?!" said Danny, stopping momentarily

Danny flew to the source of the sound..where he found Danielle.

"DANI!"

Danny flew down, and saw that his "little sister" was in her human form  
huddled down, and appeared to be bawling her eyes out.

Danny transformed back into Human Form and approached Dani.

"d-Dani?..where's Vin-"

"RAAAAAARGH!"

Dani suddenly rose, turned and, began punching furiously at Danny.

"DANI, WAIT!"

Danny did his best to evade Dani's punches..  
Dani herself just glared at Danny, her eyes filled with tears.

"HE TOOK HIM!" shouted Dani, Angrily

"What!?"

"Vlad..HE TOOK VINCE!" snapped Dani, still punching at Danny vainly

"you always Hated him..wanted him gone.  
Well, CON-GRAD-U-LATION: He's _**GOOOOOOONE!**_

(shouting, sobbing) Are you HAPPY now, Danny?.._**ARE YOU!?"**_  
**I HATE YOU!**, (rapidly) **IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!"**

Danny grabbed Dani's wrists, restraining her.

"DANI, CALM DOWN!"

Dani struggled against Danny's grip.  
then..she finally fell to her knees, crying fresh tears.

"he took him.." said Dani, calmer

"i promised that i'd protect him, keep him safe..b-but, i FAILED."

Danny knelt down as Dani buried her face in his chest, crying harder.

"(sobbing, voice breaking) vlad took vince..AND, I LET HIM!"

Dani cried hard, wetting Danny's shirt.

Danny froze still, staring at his "kid sister"  
he finally realised just what Vince meant to her.

and, then the guilt set in.

Danny stroked Dani's hair, sighing sadly.

"i'm sorry, dani..i really am.  
but, don't worry: we **ARE** getting him back."

"HOW!?" said Dani, her voice muffled against Danny's shirt

"I don't know..but, we WILL: I promise."

**[Vlad's Castle, Underground Laboratory]**

Penelope Spectra sat at Vlad's "Control Chair"  
overlooking the many monitors displaying data and video playback

the dark woman smiled wide.

"Ahhh..Excellent." began Spectra

"VladCo Stocks are Up, and getting HIGHER..  
AND, Vladdie's "secret projects" are progressing like clockwork."

Spectra clasped her hands together as she chuckled.

"AT this rate, "We" should be running the world in NO TIME (evil giggle)"

"I've heard THAT before.."

Spectra eyed a short, stubby little man standing nearby.

"watch your TONE, Bertrand." warned Spectra

"I'm just saying that we've been down this road before..  
What make 'this' any different than the other "Scheme that CANNOT Fail?"

Spectra turned the chair around, and looked at her "assistant"

"Because all those other time..We worked ALONE." said Spectra

"Vlad is Rich and Powerful..and, with MY help, he'll have even MORE Wealth and Power.  
and, once the whole world is his..it will be MINE as well."

Spectra emerged from her chair, and paced.

"he was Weak and Miserable when I found him, you know..but, I saw potental.

and, Rather than feed off of his misery like So Many Others,  
I decided to help him rise up from the ashes of Failure, and become an even GREATER man than he once was.."

Bertrand raised an eyebrow.

"Greater?..  
You talk about the man as if he were a God."

Spectra smiled a lusty, seductive smile.

"When it comes to "Men", I can be very, VERY picky.  
and, Vladdie has qualities that I respect and admire.

he is Cunning, Manipulative, Vengful and craves POWER.  
(chuckles) How..could i NOT find myself "attracted" to him."

Spectra then smirked wickedly at Bertrand.

"AND, he doesn't look half bad in a speedo, neither."

"O-KAAAY!, Waaaay Too Much information!" Said Bertrand, grimacing

At that moment, a pulsing Green vortex materialized.  
Spectra looked, and saw Vlad enter the lab..carrying an unconscious Vince.

"**VLADDIE!**" said Spectra, zipping over to Vlad

"You're HOME."

Spectra gave Bertrand a "look"  
which made the ghost-in-disguise disappear in a green vapor.

Vlad grinned.

"YES..and, I have recovered my prodegy."

Vlad then held Vince in his arms, cradling him.  
Spectra grinned as she took a moment to examine him.

"my-my..he DOES look alot like you." began Spectra

"Why, if I didn't know any better..i'd Swear he were your clone."

Vlad chuckled lightly at this.

"Even I am not fool enough to clone myself, my dear.  
But, you DO have a point (looks at Vince) he DOES look almost exactly like me."

at that moment, the Fright Knight phased thru the floor and stood before Vlad and Spectra.  
shortly afterwards, Skulker (back in his regular suit) ALSO appeared.

"Master..We have returned." said Fright Knight

"and, we DO expect a "Job Well Done" for all our hard work." said Skulker, crossing his arms

Fright Knight scowled at Skulker, growling

"Mind your TONE, Hunter!  
the satisfaction of serving my master is Reward Enough for me."

Skulker smirked.

"well, Goodie for YOU..  
but, "Satisfaction" won't pay for my weapons."

"RELAX, Skulker.." began Vlad, approaching him

"You'll recieve a hefty paycheck of "$1000" by next morning.  
AND, as a sign of my good faith, an extra "$100" for all your trouble."

Skulker smiled wide, exposing his metallic teeth.

"But, I will still require your services TONIGHT."

Skulker scowled.

"oh..i see."

"What is thy bidding, My Master?!" said Fright Knight, calmly

"(buttkisser..)" muttered Skulker

"I need you to take my nephew to the infirmary.  
He was being.."difficult", and I had to rough him up a bit.

SKULKER, you go with him.  
and, ensure he gets the best medical care."

"Will I get paid extra?"

"$50"

"Oh, that Poor, POOR boy.." began Skulker, feigning concern

"I will ensure he gets the very _BEST_ medicine."

Fright Knight took Vince, holding him carefully.  
as he and Skulker left for the medical wing, Spectra "slinked" over to Vlad's side.

"You know..I was just thinking." began Spectra, a wicked smile on her face

"Given how "similar" he looks.  
You could very well pass him off as your legitiment Son."

Vlad grinned.

"As far as I am concerned, Penny..He IS."

"well, GOOD." said Spectra, walking behind Vlad

"because I believe that aside from a "Father"..he needs a positive MOTHER figure, too.  
and, as your Advisor, Business Partner AND Therapist..I gladly volunteer for the job."

Vlad turned and faced the "dark" woman.

"You?..be his MOTHER!?"

Spectra's eyelids closed halfway.  
she then smiled and sinister smile at Vlad.

"Why not?" began Spectra

"You could provide the dicipline.  
and, I could give him much needed encouragement."

Spectra then place her hand on Vlad's upper chest.

"and, BESIDES..it could prepare us for the day when we have one of our own."

Vlad widened his red eyes.

"WHAT!?"

"and, come now VLAD.." began Spectra, wrapping her arms around Vlad's neck

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the "spark" between us."

Spectra brought her face closer, fluttering her eyes.  
Vlad was frozen still, not daring move or even speak.

"y-you and..ME?!" squeaked Vlad

"Oh, YES!" said Spectra, suddenly forceful

"Vlad Plasmius and Penelope Spectra..THOSE are the names of Conquerers and Rulers.  
(massaged Vlad's chin) and, once the world is ours..we'll be KING and QUEEN."

Vlad darted his eyes nervously..which Spectra noted.

"What's Wrong?" said Spectra, with light aggression

"oh..n-nothing.  
it's just that..well-"

Spectra jerked at Vlad's collar.

"you don't still have "feelings" for that Maddie woman, DO YOU?!"

Vlad broke away, exhaled sharply as he walked off.

"It's not that don't like you..I think you are a marvelous woman, Penny." began Vlad, as he stood

"and, I have accepted that Maddie will never love me.  
(deep sigh) but..i suppose i still have feelings for her."

Spectra planted her fists on her hips, eyeing Vlad.  
then..her scowl slowly became a sly grin.

"I think I know how to make you forget alllll about her." sad Spectra, approaching Vlad

"and, how do you propose I-"

Vlad was cut off by Spectra grabbing him and pressing her lips HARD against his.  
his eyes widened even more when she started slipping her tounge in his mouth.

once Spectra finally parted to breathe..she smiled lustfully.

"you KNOW..we may not have to wait that long to have our own child."

Spectra then grinned evily as she began to unbutton her coat.

"in fact..why don't we have one RIGHT. NOW."

Vlad looked "pale as a ghost"  
his eyes darting between Spectra's face, and her hard-to-go-unnoticed chest.

"I..i-i-i-uhhhhh"

Spectra maintained her smile, cocking an eyebrow.

"(rapidly)I'D-BETTER-GO-CHECK-ON-VINCENT!"

with that, Vlad disappeared in a swirl of Ectoplasmic Vapor.

rather than get mad, Spectra just smirked at this.

"Playing Hard-to-Get, are we?  
GOOD..I like playing such games (wicked chuckle)"

**[Medical Wing]**

the still unconscious Vince was strapped to a metal slab with wired connected to his body, displaying his vitals on a monitor.

Fright Knight stood by with crossed arms as Skulker examined him.

"Breathing steady..heartrate normal." began Skulker

"suffered a minor concussion, nothing too serious.  
(widens eyes) remarkable..his injuried are healing much faster than a normal human."

"But, he isn't a "normal human"..is he?" said Fright Knight, finally

"No..not really.  
his mixed Vampire/Werewolf DNA has given him incredible Endurance and Restoration abilities."

Skulker took a a syringe.

"i MUST get a blood sample.."

Fright Knight suddenly grabbed Skulker's wrist.

"The Master DID NOT give you permission to siphon his "protoplasm."

Skulker jerked his arm out of Fright Knight's grip.

"You are SERIOUSLY starting to get on my nerves!"

Fright Knight narrowed his eyes at Skulker.

"We were ordered to give the boy medical attention..Nothing More."

"Plasmius will want to study his Genetic Code..for SCIENTIFIC reasearch."

"If the master wishes for such, he will say so.  
We shall not defy him by "asssuming" what he desires."

Skulker scoffed.

"This whole "Blind Obediance" thing of your is getting old."

"I am honorbound to serve my master.  
he REWARDS Loyalty..and, PUNISHES those who defy him."

Skulker smirked.

"I seem to recall you serving ANOTHER master once.  
Whatever happened between You and Pariah Dark?!"

Fright Knight responded with a backhand to Skulker's face.

"SILENCE, Whelp!"

Skulker's flaming hair flared up

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING "WHELP!?", WHELP!"

at that moment..Vince's eyes began to flutter open as he slowly awoke.

"ehh..w-what the-" mumbled Vince, feeling drowsy

"I am the GREATEST Hunter in ALL of the Ghost Realm!" exclaimed Skulker

"and, you DO NOT get to talk to me in THAT WAY!"

"I was hunting down quarry LONG before the powers that be WILLED you into existance." retorted Fright Knight

Vince groaned as he tried to focus his vision.  
it soon cleared after awhile..and, he widened his eyes in shock.

he was in a "mad scientist-like" laboratory.  
with only Skulker and Fright Knight as his company.

he eventually realised that he was strapped to a metal slab (which did NOT bode well with him AT ALL.)

"WHAT IN-!"

Vince struggled loudly (which finally got the attention of the fueding ghosts)

"HE IS AWAKE!" exclaimed Fright Knight

Vince's eyes turned Yellow/Red

"**RAAAARGH!**"

Vince eyes glow yellow as he changed into his 'humanoid' Werepire form  
and, effortlessly snapped the leather straps retraining him.

BUT, a computer system beeped loudly, and ejected several metal tendrils from the slab.

like tentcles, they instantly wrapped around Vince..restraining him again.  
AND, just like before..Vince struggled violently against his bond.

"re-Release me..(shouting angrily) **NOW!"**

Fright Knight glared at Skulker.

"I thought you had him sedated."

"HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS!  
I didn't think I needed to tranqulize him!" snapped Skulker

Vince's eyes flashed red as he struggled (but, he resisted any further transformation)  
he then jerked his body, and actually TORE the binds right out of their sockets.

quickly standing atop the slab, Vince Yelled/Roared at his captors.

"_**GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**_"

"STOP HIM!" commanded Fright Knight

Skulker activated one of his wrist guns and aimed it at Vince.  
but, Fright Knight grabbed his arms and shoved it at he fired.

"What'd you do THAT for!?" snapped Skulker

"The boy MUST NOT be harmed!" said Fright Knight, sternly

Vince hopped off the slab.  
turned, and ripped it off the floor that it was bolted down to.

lifting it up over his head..he approached the two ghosts.

"RAAHH!" snarled Vince, as he tossed the object at them

while Fright Knight quickly turned intangible..Skulker wasn't as quick.  
the slab passed right through the Knight, and colided into the Hunter.

"**GAAHH!**, _**GET THIS THING OFF ME!"** _yelled Skulker, pinned down by the slab

Fright Knight ignored Skulker and approached the aggitated Vince.

"YOU!, Stop right there!"

Vince gritted his teeth angrily.  
exposing his jagged teeth and vampiric fangs.

"The master gave you no permission to-"

POW!

Vince punched Fright Knight HARD in his chestplate.  
the blow was hard enought to send the halloween spirit flying like a bullet..

..In fact, he shot right through the main doors, shattering them.

"aaaaghhh..." groaned Fright Knight, in pain

"Fright Knight?!"

Fright Knight looked and saw Vlad looking down at him.

"M-Master!"

"What ARE you doing down-"

"YOU!"

Vlad looked..and, saw his very ANGRY nephew at the doorway.  
Vince glared at Vlad, his eyes glowing bright red again.

"(stuttering) N-N-Now, Vincent..be CALM." began Vlad, stepping back nevously

"_**RAAAAAAAARGH!**_" roared Vince as he lunged after Vlad

Vlad quickly turned intangible as he jumped out of the way.  
as he became solid again, Vince held out his blacklight charged hand at him.

Vlad was then immobilized by a similair blacklight energy surrounding his body.  
Vince snarled, then used his gravity powers to "repulse" Vlad, shooting him clear across the long hallway.

Vlad skidded along the floor..stopping at Spectra's feet.

Spectra smiled.

"Trouble with the rebelious child?" said Spectra, with sarcasm

Vlad chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you know how these teenagers get when they wake up..ALWAYS Cranky."

Vince growled loudly as he stood before the pair.  
Spectra smirked, as she repositioned her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Then, allow "Mother" to take care of this.."

Vince charged after them.  
Spectra grinned evily as a black ring of "light" materialized around her waist.

the ring split, replacing her human disguise with her true ghost form  
which was that of a pale skinned, red eyed human in a sexy black-and-green costume.

oddly enough, Spectra sported a "new" hairstyle.  
Now flame-shaped, rather than horn shaped like it usually was.

"Penny?" said Vlad

"I got myself a little work done at Medusa's." said Spectra

as Vince lunged, Spectra casually opened her hand..and, shocked Vince with Electrical Ecto Energy.  
this sent Vince flying, crashing into the cealing and and finally collasping onto the floor.

"SPECTRA!" snapped Vlad

"Oh, don't worry, Vladmir..he'll be FINE."

Vince rose up and glared at Spectra with gold and red eyes.

"In fact..He looks like he can take ALOT of punishment." said Spectra, with a smirk

Vince walked forward, eyeing Spectra.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" exclaimed Vince

Spectra chortled in her throat.

"So..in THIS form, he can still talk."

"I asked you a QUESTION!" snapped Vince, again

"Spectra..DOCTOR Penelope Spectra.  
Licenced Psycologist/Therapist AND Vlad Masters Advisor."

Spectra smiled wickedly.

"but, YOU can call me..MOM."

Vince widened his eyes..then, glared at Spectra angrily.  
Spectra just smirked, psychically feeding off of his Anger.

Teenagers ALWAYS fed her the most.

Spectra then closed her eyes, and made multiple "shadow specters" materialize from her.  
the "Shadow Spectras" grinned michieviously, and flew towards Vince.

Spectra smiled as two of her shadow selves grabbed and retrained Vince's arms  
while one other struck at Vince's face, and another fired an ecto beam at his back.

"He needs to learn some RESPECT." said Spectra, anticipating an objection from Vlad

"and, sometimes..Good Parents need to give their children some "Tough Love."

Vince growled as he jerked his arms and, threw the two shadow clones into the one before him (causing them to vaporize)

the remaining duplicate continued to fire ecto beams.  
to which Vince turned, leapt up and grabbed the specter.

Vince gripped it's ink black face, glaring into it's terrified red eyes.  
the real Specter simply winked..making the duplicate dematerialize into smoke.

Vince turned and glared at Specter and Vlad.

"You're stronger than you look..Care to take your chances against the REAL thing?!"

Vince gave her a DARK look that even scared Vlad.  
he then charged after them, and Spectra took a battle stance.

But, Vince simply leapt up, did a sommersault over them  
landed gracefully, and began teleporting in a flash of blacklight down the hallway.

"HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" exclaimed Vlad

Spectra chuckled.

"let him try..he can NEVER leave this castle."

**[Elsewhere]**

Vince finally stopped teleporting..feeling tired.  
his lack of energy soon took it's toll, and his reverted back to human form.

after breathing deeply from awhile..Vince took a moment to look around.

Vince thanked whatever "higher power" that was out there.  
as he found that he was at the main lobby the the Castle..where the FRONT DOOR was at.

he quickly ran for the door and jiggled the handle.  
Surprisingly, it was 'unlocked', and Vince went right outside.

out in the "front yard" (more of a courtyard)  
Vince found that he was in a grassy, rural envirorment.

the scent of distant farms was strong in the air.

Vince immediatly pushed this out of his mind and, ran straight for the main gates of Vlad's Castle.

BUT, as soon as he neared the barrier..a machine began whirling.  
Before Vince could even TOUCH the gate, he was shocked and knocked back by some invisible force.

"ohhhh..." groaned Vince, his nerves shakey

Vince quickly rose up.  
now causous, Vince carefully approached the gate.

stopping just a few feet away, he reached out his hand and, tried to touch the gate with his finger..

**ZAP!**

"YOW!" cried Vince, jerking his hand away

(("Thank you ever so much for "testing" the new security system..")) said a voice

Vince looked, and saw both Vlad Plasmius and Penelope Spectra materialize before him.  
the villainous ghosts hovering in place, both smirking at the obviously peeved teenager.

"You've just encountered the new "Invisible Barrier." continued Spectra, her hands on her hips

"it's like a Ghost Shield, only more Stealthy..and, affective on EVERYthing.  
Designed by Skulker and Technus, PAID FOR by VladCo (AKA "Us.")

You cannot leave the Castle Grounds usless we SAY you can.  
and, due to your recent anti-social behavior..we believe it best to keep you under "house arrest."

Vince faced them, angrily.

"You can't keep me here!"

"Oh, I believe we CAN." said Spectra, mockingly

Vince's eyes flashed RED.

"If i can't escape..then, you can bet that Danielle will break me out!"

"How?" began Vlad

"The only "home" she ever knew of that I provided was in Colorado..and, YOU are in WISCONSIN.  
and, even if she DID know, that Barrier will keep her Out, as much as it's keeping you IN."

Vince glared at Vlad, gritting his teeth.

"This is your New Home, son..DEAL with it."

"this is NOT My Home!" snapped Vince

Vince then glared coldly at Vlad.

"and, you are NOT my father."

Vlad smirked at this.

"Well, you are going to be here for a very, VERY long time, ma' boy.  
So, we'll see if you'll still feel that way."

at that moment, the Fright Knight rose up from the ground.

"Fright Knight..Escort Vincent to his room." ordered Vlad

"At once, My Liege."

Fright Knight grabbed ahold of Vince.  
as the Ghost carted him away, Vince resisted.

"DON'T THINK I'M JOKING!, You'll see..YOU'LL ALL SEE!" exclaimed Vince

"BE SILENT!" snapped Fright Knight

Vince glared at Vlad and Spectra.

"You don't know Dani..SHE'LL COME FOR ME!  
She'll never REST until she take me back home, she'll LEVEL this whole place if she has to!"

"yawn." mocked Spectra

as Fright Knight dragged Vince away..he glared at Vlad.

"i'll never forgive you for what you did to her..NEVER!  
I hate you, plasmius..(shouting) _**I'LL HATE YOU FOREVEEEEEER!"**_

Fright Knight finally took Vince away into the Castle.  
Vlad frowned, while Spectra just smirking.

"Well..there you go: "Hating you Forever"  
See?, he's ALREADY acting like normal son."

Vlad just grumbled as he touched his chin.

"This may not be as "easy" as I thought." 

* * *

**Author Note: By now, it should be apparent that I'm using "Roman Numerals" for the chapters..**

**Okay, first off. Vlad's little "Incest" crack is actually an in-joke if anything.**

**a reader once commented that the DanixVince pairing could be consisdered Incest. as Vince is Vlad's nephew, and Vlad "created" Dani.**

**I respectfully disagreed with that logic. on the grounds that Dani is a perfect female clone of Danny (no Masters/Plasmius DNA, she is ALL Fenton.)**

**and, I seriously doubt Vlad went through the trouble of "adopting" what he considered a failed experiment that he was going to let die (like all the other clones) anyway.**

**so, I don't believe that Vince and Dani's relationship is "Incestous" (But, knowing Vlad..he probably couldn't resist mocking Dani's relationship with his nephew in such a way.)**

**NOW..back to Brass Tacks.**

**I apologize in advance to Dani Phantom fans if they feel I made Dani a "crybaby" but, SERIOUSLY: when the love of your life is abducted right in front of you..**

**well, an Emotional Breakdown IS understandable.**

**This chapter ALSO marks the debut of my Ghost Spectra redesign.**

**where Penelope Spectra's ghost form here, is actually her "DNA Body" from 'Doctor Disorders' only, she has the hairstyle based on her shadow form (which makes her look like Superman's "Livewire")**

**Spectra will explain the reasons for this "makeover" in another chapter (and, it is a very, VERY good reason)**

**I also thought it might be fun if Fright Knight and Skulker were bickering minions. those that each had a different approach at serving Vlad.**

**Skulker has a Paycheck as HIS motivation while Fright Knight claimed Absolute Loyalty is his excuse.**

**oh, yeah..and, I have a good reason for the "sexy" scene with Spectra and Vlad. aside from Spectra's overall character, I have plans for them LATER.**

**So..not quite a "Cliffhanger" but, I certainly ended this one with a promise for another chapter.**


	5. Part V

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

**"I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt**

* * *

**[FentonWorks, Morning]**

Danielle sat at the kitchen table a zoned out look in darkened, bloodshot eyes.

apart from Danny and Jazz..Sam and Tucker were sitting there.

"dude..is she even Alive?" said Tucker

"Of course she's "Alive", Tucker." said Sam

"You SURE?, cuz's she kinda looks like a Zombie."

Danny eyed his best friend.

"If Danielle HAD joined "The Legion of the Undead", I think I would know, Tuck."

"She's just depressed." said Jazz

"ever since Danny brought her home last night, she's been like that.  
Trapped in a Canatonic state brought up by a Post-Traumatic Emotional Breakdown."

Tucker stared at Jazz.

"what?"

"She said Dani "lost it" after Vince was-"

"**VIIIIIIINCE!**" shrieked Dani, interrupting Sam

everyone flinched at Dani's sudden outburst.  
then (somewhat) relaxed when Dani just dropped her face against the table top.

"O...Kay." said Tucker, nervous

Jazz leaned over to Sam and Tucker.

"(whispering) don't mention vince's name.  
everytime we do, she goes into a serious panic attack..or WORSE."

"(whispering) define "Worse." asked Tucker

"(whispering) you don't want me to..TRUST ME."

at that moment, Valerie walked in.

"hey..I got your call."

"Thanks, Val." said Danny

Valerie frowned as she looked over at Dani.  
she sighed, then walked over and sat next to the young girl.

"hey, dani."

Dani slowly moved her head, glancing at Valerie (who was pretty shocked)

"Whoa..you look terrible."

"i feel terrible." said Dani, her voice weak sounding

Valerie reached over and touched Dani's hand.

"don't worry..I'm sure Vince is-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Dani suddenly began crying, covering her eyes as she did.  
Valerie flinced, then looked at Jazz (who mouthed "Traumatic Stress" at her.)

"i..I can't believe I let Vlad take him, I AM SUCH AN FOOL!"

Dani dropped her head down on the table again.

"some "teen hero" I turned out to be..can't even protect my own boyfriend!"

Valerie exhaled sharply, rubbing her neck.  
she then looked at Danny and Jazz.

"So..what all happened?!"

"As far as we know..Vlad sent Fright Knight and Skulker to capture Vince.  
but, all they did was distract Danny, while Vlad showed up himself and abducted Vince." said Jazz

Valerie looked down, sighing.

"i'm so sorry..i should've been there."

Jazz shook her head.

"Dwelling on the "What If's" won't fix this."

"So..What will?" asked Tucker

"Mom and Dad are currently downstairs trying to figure that out." replied Danny

"They've been at it ever since we first told them what happened."

Valerie looked shocked.

"Wow..I had no idea they cared THAT much."

"Yeah.." began Sam

"Usually, their only THAT obsessed on Ghost-related subjects."

"Dad took it especially the hardest." added Danny

"Why?" asked Valerie

"He's ALWAYS blamed himself over Vlad's "condition.." began Jazz

"Ever since he first learned that Vince and Vlad were related  
he's been pretty dedicated to bonding with Vince, no doubt an attempt at "closure."

Valerie shrugged.

"Can't really say I blame their eagarness.  
I mean..Who Knows what that Plasmius Creep is even doing to poor Vince."

**[Meanwhile, Back at Vlad's Castle]**

Spectra pushed a pencil into a pencil sharpener.  
and, after a few minutes..pulled it back out.

she repositioned her glasses, as she held up a tablet.

"so..Are you ready for your session?" asked Spectra, sweetly

Vince had a dark scowl on his face as he sat in a chair..which his ankle was CHAINED to.

"no." said Vince, bluntly

"Splendid!, now..let's begin."

"does HE have to be here?!" said Vince, pointing at Vlad Masters

"This is a 'Group Session', Vince..so, YES."

Vlad put on a smile.

"Now, Vincent..Be Reasonable.  
If we are to be "Father and Son", then we must know more about one another."

"(yelling) YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" shouted Vince, growling

Vlad shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps not technically.  
But, I hope that you'll one day consider me as one.."

Vlad then grins sinisterly.

"I am, afterall your ONLY remaining family member."

"I don't CARE." said Vince, coldly

"i'll NEVER forgive you for what you did!"

"and, just what is it that Vlad did?" said Spectra, in "therapist mode"

Vince scoffed.

"Where do I even BEGIN!?..

Well, FIRST you tried to kill your best friend just so that you could steal his wife and kids for YOURSELF!

and, when that failed, you abducted his Wife and Son  
and, tried to tempt them to YOUR SIDE, while you sent your minions to kill Jack and his daughter."

"I had a reason for tha-"

"..you took advantage of a troubled teenager by supplying her with weapons." continued Vince, ignoring Vlad

"You hired all those ghost hunters to make Jack Fenton look bad while you tried to steal his ghost portal when YOURS blew up."

You woke up the Ghost King in a vain attempt to grab power  
which threatened Amity Park, if not the ENTIRE WORLD with a Full Scale Ghost Invasion.

you stole Jack's Exo-Suit, and tried to convert it into a Super Weapon.  
(not to mention try and turn Jazz against her own brother while you were at it)"

"I would like to point out that they both tricked-"

"You used your powers to rig a mayoral election.  
and, proceeded to abuse your power several times with Vortex, the Infi-Map Theft and enraging Undergrowth.."

"Ye-es, well..that is to sa-"

"You nearly DESTROYED the entire planet when your VladCo Satellite sent that Ectoranium Astroid to earth.  
then, tried to take advantage of that by blackmailing the world into making you KING if you saved them."

Vlad frowned at this.  
Vince just continued to glare at Vlad.

"but, that isn't even the worst of it." began Vince

"You **DECIEVED** and **MANIPULATED** the girl that I love.  
and, then you tried to KILL HER, so you could STUDY HER like some..THING!"

"Ah..I see.  
So, DANIELLE is the source of your hostility towards your uncle." said Spectra, scribling notes

Vince glared at Spectra.

"Vlad's DESPICIBLE CRIMES against Dani is the "Source of my Hostility."

"Then, Perhaps you'd be more understanding if you heard MY side of things.." began Vlad

Vince eyed Vlad darkly.

"I seriously doubt that."

"PLEASE..give it a try.  
You are not leaving this room until you do." said Spectra

Vince growled/exhaled.  
he grumbled something as he relaxed in his seat.

"very good.." said Vlad

"Now, first off: I am NOT the villain..(darkly) JACK is.  
not only did his blasted Ghost Portal Experiment ruin my life, but he stole Maddie from me-"

"Jack didn't know that you liked Maddie..in fact, MADDIE didn't know, either." began Vince

"and, the Ghost Portal Incident was only an accident.  
Jack used Diet Soda, instead of the "Ecto Purifier" by mistake."

"HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!" snapped Vlad

"NO, it was an accident!  
and, for Twenty Years, you've been creating your own version of The Truth.

because you're too Arrogant and Selfish to admit you YOU screwed up  
and, would rather blame others for your troubles..rather than who is truely to blame: YOU."

"Now, HOLD ON.." began Spectra

"I" am the Therapist here: I do the Psycho-Analysis, NOT YOU."

Vince eyed Spectra, scowling.

"then, you're a LOUSY Psychologist."

Spectra snapped her pencil with her thumb.

"(angrily) I..(calmly) think were DONE for today." said Spectra, standing up

"We shall resume our session..In PRIVATE, next time.  
But, for now..let's all take a break."

"**WAIT!"**

Vlad approached Vince.

"Vincent, I have learned almost EVERYTHING about your past..Except for ONE thing."

Vlad leaned closer to Vince, bringing his face close to his.

"where is this "Fang?", the Vampire who murdered my sister."

Vince remained stonefaced.

"Why?, hoping to Find Him and take revenge."

Vlad chuckled lightly, smiling.

"oh, but of course..SHE deserves that much, right?"

Vince scowled at his uncle.

"you're too late..Fang is ALREADY dead."

Vlad widened his eyes..then, grinned.

"ah..Good.  
you've done me proud, ma' boy."

"I didn't kill him."

NOW, Vlad was shocked.

"then, Who?..WHO!?"

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"Ask the one that you called "Mistake."

Vlad's face turned pale.

"D-Danielle?..  
Do you mean to tell me that DANI actually Killed a man!?"

"TWO men: Fang AND Claw.  
which is one reason why I know she's coming for me."

Spectra chuckled wickedly.

"Oh, Really?!  
and, what gives you THAT bright idea?"

Vince scowled at both adults.

"Because Dani normally won't take a life to win.  
BUT, she only killed the Vampire, and his Werewolf Lackey to protect ME.."

Vince then grinned.

"and, if Dani's willing to ignore her princibles for My Sake..  
then, you can bet that nothing will stop her from finding me and taking me back."

Vince then smirked at Vlad.

"and, I can't help but wonder what she'll do to YOU..once she gets here."

Vlad scowled at this.

"OKAY, that's enough out of you.." said Spectra, undoing Vince's shackle

"Now..go take a tour of the castle.  
It's big enough that it'll be nightfall by the time you are finished."

Vince jerked away from the red suited woman.

"fine..Anything to get away from YOU TWO." said Vince, as he marched out angrily

Once gone, Spectra looked at Vlad..who seemed troubled.

"Don't fret, Vladdie..He'd only rebeling.  
most teenagers his age ALWAYS act up."

Vlad crossed his arms, scowling.

"What I wanted was a faithful heir..Instead, I have a "Another Danny."  
(grumbles) and, if vincent starts calling me a "fruit loop", i swear i'll-"

"NOT to worry.." began Spectra, nearing Vlad

"Give him a little more time with ME  
and, I'll have him groveling at you're feet more than the Fright Knight does."

Vlad thought for a bit.

"Well..maybe not THAT much loyalty.  
But, I at least want him to like me."

Spectra smiled.

"Sure..and, best of all: I know JUST where to start, now.  
as "Danielle" appears to be the root of the problem..(grins evily) so, I'LL just have to remedy that."

Vlad looked at Spectra.

"YOU..can make Vincent forget about her?"

"PLEASE..he's a Boy, an adolecent stage of the common man.  
and, no matter how "dedicated" they claim to be: They are only human."

Spectra smirked evily.

"TRUE ME, Vlad..  
by the time I am done with him: the very sound of Danielle's name will make him feel ill."

**[Meanwhile, Back at FentonWorks]**

Maddie sighed stressfully as she typed random code into her laptop..  
..which was connected to all sorts of custom-made machinery.

shown on the screen was a text that read: "_**SCANNING FOR SIGNAL..**_"  
But, same as before..she got the same _**"NO SIGNAL DETECTED**_" message.

the woman pounded on her desktop in anger.

"d*mmit." cursed Maddie

"bad news?"

Maddie glanced over to see her husband standing near her, a glum look on his face.

Maddie exhaled sharply.

"Same as usual, hon." began Maddie

"ever since that 'Hunter Ghost' first abducted Vince.  
I took "precautions" to prevent any future kidnappings."

"Like what?" asked Jack, evidently not convinced

Maddie turned her chair around to look at her husband.

"do you..r-remember that "flu shot" I gave him a few days ago?"

"Yeah..you said it was for Supernatural Diseases."

Maddie frowned, looking down.

"it wasn't..Vince's mixed Vampire/Werewolf Genetics  
makes him highly resistant towards illnesses..maybe even immune."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"then..I-I don't understand: What was it?!"

"a germ-sized Microchip of my own design.  
a Tracking Device, undetectable and unreadable by conventional systems..other than MY OWN."

Jack looked stunned.

"whoa."

Maddie exhaled sadly.

"I developed it so that I could track Vince no matter WHERE he is on Earth..  
But, I haven't been able to pinpoint his location!

he's either not on earth..or, he's being held someplace that's blocking the signal."

Jack frowned.

"so..either Vladdie's taken Vinnie to the Ghost Dimension-"

"or, she's keeping Vince in a "Dead Zone." finished Maddie

Jack sighed, turning away.

"Jack..I know what your thinking." began Maddie, worried

"and, you are wrong: What happened to Vlad WASN'T your fault."

"Was it?" said Jack, sounding oddly depressed

"it was my bumbling that infected Vladdie in the first place.  
I..t-turned him into that monster: into a Ghost."

Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"NOT according to what Danny told me." began Maddie, her tone stern

"He told me that during one of his ghost adventures  
he went back in time to our college days, and PREVENTED that accident.

He said that YOU got ghost powers, and Vlad ended up marrying me.  
but, even then..he was a Deceptive, Manipulative, Egotistical Monster."

Maddie stood up and walked up to Jack.

"honey.." said Maddie softly, touching Jack's shoulder

"I know that you WANT to believe that Vlad was your friend..  
and, that whatever changed him into "Vlad Plasmius" was your fault..but, it wasn't.

Vlad CHOSE to turn his back on his friends and be an Evil Villain.  
and, it doesn't matter what you did or DIDN'T do..He would've ended up the same."

"and, Vince?" said Jack, his tone still low

"Vince is Different, Jack..so VERY different."

"he's EXACTLY as I remembered Vlad to be..so long ago.  
and, I thought that with Him..I could finally do something right-"

"Then, getting him back should be our TOP Priority." said Maddie

"Ghost Experiments can WAIT: Saving poor Vince from becoming Vlad is more important."

Jack clenched his gloved hands.

"yeah..i know."

At that moment, Danny rushed down into the lab.

"MOM!, DAD!"

"Danny?, What's wrong, dear?!" said Maddie, a little concerned at her son's tone

"Have you seen Danielle, anywhere?!"

"N-No, son..Why?" asked Jack

"Because I can't find her Anywhere in the house!"

Maddie gasped.

"WHAT!?"

"SHE'S GONE!" exclaimed Danny, Panicking

"OKAY-Okay, Calm Down, Danny.." began Maddie, approaching her son

"I am sure that there is a perfectly logical explaination for all th-"

At that moment, Sam and Tucker rushed down.

"DANNY!, Have you seen Valerie anywhere?!" said Tucker

"No, Tuck..i've been too busy looking for Dani."

Sam touched her mouth, her eyes wide.

"wait..Y-You don't think they-"

"Took off on their own to find Vince..?" said Danny, figuring it out

**[Meanwhile, Somewhere over the Colorado Rockies]**

Clad in her Red-and-Black techno suit..Valerie jetted over the woodland landscape.  
which a despressed looking Dani Phantom sitting atop the front of her trident-like glider.

Dani was huging her knees, depresisngly looking down below.

"You SURE this is the way?" asked Valerie, finally

Dani nodded silently.

"yes..we are getting very close." said Dani, her voice still weak sounding

Valerie frowned, exhaling softly

"i still think we should've left a note for the others."

"Vlad took MY Boyfriend..so, this is MY fight."

Valerie scowled.

"If that's the case, then how come yoy asked ME to take you?!"

Dani finally cast a witty smirk.

"Because i'm not stupid enough to fight Vlad ALONE.  
and, besides: How else was I suppose to get to Colorado fast enough?!"

"Ah..BACKUP, got it."

"THERE!" exclaimed Dani, pointing down

Valerie looked down, and spotted what looked like an old-fashion mansion.

the manor appeare dto be in the middle of nowhere..  
and, had an even more noticable "V" shield hanging on it.

Valerie flew down and hovered above ground.  
as Dani hopped down, Valerie willed her glider to dematerialize.

the two females took a moment to examine the wooden mansion.

"(long whistle) So..this is Vlad's country home."

Dani narrowed her eyes, a dark expression on her face.

"this is the place where I was "born."

Valerie looked at Dani, half surprised.  
Dani then approached the mansion slowly, her fists glowing green.

"if Vlad HAS taken Vince to HIS home..he might be here."

"If he has, then shouldn't we've encountered some 'security' by now?"

Dani didn't answer..she just approached the main doors.  
gritting her teeth and growling, the ghost girl placed her hands close together in a "claw" posture.

charging a large, bright green orb of ecto energy  
she yelled out as she fired a large beam that obliterated the door.

Valerie covered "ears" at the loud explosion.  
she then looked, and saw a huge smorking whole where the front doors used to be.

Dani has already flown inside.

"Dani!, **DANI WAIT!**" called Valerie, as she ran in after her

Inside..Dani was hovering above the floor blasting apart doors as she passed down the hallways.

"Vince?!..VINCE!?" called Dani, Frantic

Dani eventually flew into "the den"  
a place adorned with animal skins/heads, a bookself and a fireplace.

landing in the center of the room..the ectoplasm in Dani's ghostly body began to boil.  
her eyes glowing full green, her hair began to flow upwards as her body surged with energy.

Valerie arrived just in time to see Dani "explode."

_**"VLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"**_

"**GAAAAAAHHH!**"

Valerie shieled her eyes as destructive energy burst from Dani's body like a mini-nuclear bomb.  
when her vision returned..she saw the room now scorched, with bits and pieces scattered everywhere.

Dani fell to her knees, weeping softly.  
Valerie ran over to the young girl..and, gently touched her shoulder.

"danielle.."

Dani glanced up at her.

"they're NOT here."

Dani frowned, narrowing her eyes.  
then, with a frozen scowl, she turned intangible and phased down through the floor.

"DANI!" exclaimed Valerie

But, it was too late: Valerie was now ALONE.

"Great..NOW, how do I find her?!"

**[Underground Ghost Laboratory]**

Dani phased out of a cealing, and gently landed on the ground below.  
the room was pitch black, so Dani illuminated her hand for light.

locating a light switch, she turned on power..  
..and, frowned at seeing the aged remnant of Vlad's Ghost Lab.

as the girl wandered around, realisation struck at her like a tone of bricks.  
Vlad hadn't been here in a VERY long time (so, Vince couldn't possably be here.)

Dani finally stopped..then, punched a piece of machinery in anger, denting it.

"(deep sigh) vince.." whispered Danielle, her voice breaking

feeling "lost", Dani continued to wander around the place that fueled her every nightmare.  
twisted imaged of herself reflected off the metal of the inactive machines.

tears streamed down Dani's cheeks, as her emotions began to take control.

then..at last, Dani came face-to-face with IT: a Cloning Chamber.  
but, not just any cloning chamber..it was HERS, the very one she was grown and "born" from.

her eyes like pins, she reached out with a shakey hand..and, touched the dusty, cracked glass.  
she immediatly pulled away, choking a sob as tears forced out of her eyes.

(("_Bad Clones.._")) began Vlad's echoed voice in Dani's memory

(("**MISTAKES.**"))

Dani covered her face, crying hard.

(("_There are **NO** Mistakes.._")) said Vince's voice in Dani's mind

Dani looked, her eyes red from the tears.  
for a moment, she swore she saw Vince's face in the glass's reflection.

she quickly wiped the dust away..but, saw only her own face.

Dani exhaled sharply.  
her back now against the machine, she slid down slowly and sat alone.

her mind then dwelled on Vince..and, just what he meant to her.

"~_angel in disguise.._" began Dani, singing quietly to herself

"~_stories in his eyes..love for every true heart that it sees._  
_was it just a lucky day?, that he turned to look my way._

_or, is it heaven right before my very eyes?.._~"

Dani closed her eyes, focusing ONLY on her memories of Vince..blocking everything else out.

"~_he showed me all new things..the shimmer of moonbeams  
i was blind, but now he's helped me see.._

_i was lost, but now I'm found..his happiness surrounds._  
_and, now I find that my dreams can come true._~"

tears flowed down Dani's eyes..but, she smiled.

"~_Cause I'm gonna love you..for the rest of my life._  
_I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine._

_I can't live without you, cause my soul would die._  
_You know I'm telling the truth: I'll spend the rest of my life..loving you_~"

Dani took a moment to sit in silence..when some far off doors suddenly opened.

Valerie fell out of the doorway, and onto the cold floor.  
the sixteen-year-old groaned as she picked herself up.

"Finally..thought i'd never find-"

Valerie widened her eyes as she looked at the laboratory.

"(stuttering) th-this..PLACE!?"

Valerie then saw Dani..sitting alone across the room.  
scowling, she focused and made her boots form into "hover shoes"

with a blast of jet boosters, Valerie "flew" across the room.  
reverting her boots back to normal, she stopped right before Dani.

"Dani?!"

Dani was silent as she sat down, her head hung low.  
Valerie gazed at the aged machine that she was near.

"wait..I-Is that thing-"

"yes." said Dani, softly

"that THING..is the artifical womb from which I was spawned.  
This place..(choke, sob) this Horrible, AWFUL Place..is where I was BORN!"

Valerie frowned at the fourteen year old.

"dani, i- (pause, sigh) i'm so sorry."

"vince never cared.." continued Dani, her voice still monotoned

"even when I told him about this..about EVERYTHING: he never cared.  
To him, I was "_Danielle Fenton, his Girlfriend_"..and "_Dani Phantom, his Supergirl_"

I was NEVER "_Danny's Clone_" or "_The Failed Experiment._"  
I was never an "IT" to him: i was a "Her"..**HIS** Her."

Valerie knelt down to Dani..who began to cry softly.

"dani.." began Valerie, placing her hand on her shoulder

"i'm sorry..but, Vince isn't here."

"i know.." choked Dani

"i had hoped he was here..this place i know.  
but, since he isn't..then, Vlad's taken him to a place I don't know of."

"Wisconsin." said Valerie

Dani nodded sadly.

"and, thanks to ME..we're even further away than before."

"Unless Vlad's holding him in the Ghost Zone."

Dani eyed Valerie.

"I don't even WANT to think about that, again."

Valerie exhaled.

"Then..let's try and get to Wisconsin.  
Danny said Vlad has a castle in Madison, so we should start looking THERE."

"even on your "Jet Sled 2.0", it'll nearly take FOREVER.."

Valerie stood, and offered her hand to Dani.

"Then, we'd better get started."

Dani looked up at her..then, smiled weakly as she took her hand.

as Valerie pulled her up..a large vehicle suddenly "phased" into the lab.  
the two girls looked, and saw that it was the 'Fenton Spector Speeder.'

"uh-oh.." said Dani, getting a bad feeling

Danny Phantom suddenly phased out of the speeder and, hovered over the two girls, an ANGRY expression on his face.

"You two..have some **SERIOUS** explaining to do!"

**[Vlad's Castle, Nightfall]**

Vince was standing in the "backyard" of the castle grounds.  
his arms crossed as he eyes the authentic looking 'football stadium.'

sighing..Vince then spoke.

"I suppose you had this yard turned into a football field  
so 'The Packers' could play for you like a team of "dancing monkey's", eh?"

Vlad scowled as he emerged from the shadows.

"too bad Green Bay won't sell them to you.." coninued Vince, bitterness still present in his voice

Vlad approached his nephew calmly.

"I wonder why you never overshadowed their managers  
and, made them sell to YOU like you did before with Bill Gates, and all those other-"

"I think we need to spend some more "quality time", together." said Vlad, his tone stern

Vince quicly turned and faced his uncle.

"there is NOTHING I want to do with you, Masters." replied Vince, darkly

Vlad smirked wickedly.

"Oh?..not even a good, old fashion "Combat Exercise?.."

a black ring then materialized around Vlad's waist.  
splitting into two rings, and sepperating as it changed him into Vlad Plasmius.

"..Where you'd gain the oppertunity for a "Rematch?"

Vince touched his chin, thinking a bit.  
he then grinned, his eyes turning Yellow/Red..followed by a quick transformation.

"i'd say that "i'll TRY not to enjoy this."  
But, thinking of all you've done to Danielle..that'd be a LIE."

Vlad scowled.

"ugh, AGAIN with Danielle!?" exclaimed Vlad

Honestly..what IS IT with You, and that Girl!?  
You act like she's the most important person in your whole world!"

Vince scoffed, smirking.

"Well, you WOULD be the expert on "Obsessing Over a Singular Woman."

Vlad scowled in aggravation.

"touche, nephew.."

"Grrrrrr!"

Vince growled viciously as he advanced towards Vlad.  
with his usual snear, Vlad threw up a pink colored "glass door" of solid energy..which Vince slashed at.

"Honestly, Vincent..you are about at predictable as Daniel-"

Vince suddenly shattered the barrier into disolving pieces.  
before Vlad could react, Vince slashed at Vlad's chest.

as Vlad clutched his bled chest..Vince smirked.

"but, I bet Danny was never THAT strong..RIGHT?!"

Vlad grinned, despite his pain.

"You never cease to impress me, boy."

Vince's bitterness and anger returned.

"Like i care what YOU think!"

Vlad smirked as he began to punch and kick at Vince.  
Vince avoided a few attacks..then, suddenly grabbed Vlad's arm mid-swing.

Vlad widened his eyes..then, groaned as he felt his strength being drained.  
Vince gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed golden yellow.

he then tossed Vlad clear across the field.

Vlad groaned as he arose, breathing heavily.

"vampire..RIGHT." said Vlad, to himself

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_"

Vince yelled as he leap high up in the air  
and, began to drop down towards Vlad, his taloned hands aimed directly at him.

Vlad quickly turned intangible, and phased into the ground.  
Vince landed hard, his claws buried into the turf and earth.

Vlad then rose out of the ground and, quickly fired a pink ecto beam at Vince, blasting him away.

as Vince recovered..Vlad approached him.

"Vincent, STOP.  
Think of the things I could show you..the Windows I could open for you."

Vince eyed Vlad as he got closer.

"You.."Vinnie Werepire", and I: Vlad Plasmius.  
Together, we could RULE this world as Uncle and Nephew..(grins) OR, "Father and SON."

Vince scowled darkly at Vlad.

"dream on, plasmius.." began Vince, as he rose up and stood

"all your Money, Power and "Empty Promises" doesn't interest me one bit.  
and, i will NOT be your "substitute" for Danny Phantom, nether."

"I made a mistake in seeking out Daniel as my successor.." began Vlad

"he IS, afterall..Jack Fenton's Son.  
YOU, Vince (who are already of my blood) was ALWAYS meant to stand at my side."

blacklight energy illuminated Vince's hands as he glared at Vlad darkly.

Vince then shot a beam of the "shadow energy" at Vlad, quickly engulfing his body in it.  
Vlad quickly shot up high into the air..then, dropped down even quicker, slaming HARD into the ground.

as Vince approached Vlad, and stood over him..Vlad spoke.

"t-telekinesis?"

"Mom called it "Gravity Manipulation."

Vlad shrugged.

"tomatos, tomottos.."

Ecto Energy then quickly burst from Vlad's body, knocking Vince back.  
Vince quickly regained his balance and slowed himself down my clawing into the ground, scarring the turf.

Vince snarled as he charged again.  
Vlad quickly willed three duplicates to materialize.

all four Vlad's fired twin, low powered ecto beams at Vince.  
the combined attack didn't really hurt Vince (that much)..but, it made him feel weaker for some reason.

as he fell to his knees, Vlad's clones dematerialized and merged back into him.  
the Ghostly villain then approached his nephew..who was near defeat.

feeling light headed, Vince looked up at Vlad and glared.

"m-mom would HATE..wh-what you've become."

Vlad stopped right there, actually feeling "hurt" at those last words.  
but, Vince didn't see Vlad's shocked expression..as he had already lost consciousness.

Vlad frowned as he too reverted back to human form.  
but, despite the obvious victory..Vlad felt like it was defeat.

he then looked up at the sky..and, wondered if Vanessa could see him.

"you don't REALLY hate me..do you?"

Predictably, Vlad got no response..only Dead Silence.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sorta a prelude to "The Big Rescue" but, there were a few things in this chap worth noting.**

**perhaps the most blaring thing was my subtle "tip-off" at the ending of 'Night of the Werepire' in which Vince reveals that Dani Phantom killed the central villains Fang and Claw (though, I wisely chose not to reveal the details behind their deaths..only that Dani killed them)**

**I also had Vince bring up pretty much EVERY villainous deed that Vlad has comitted in the original series (or, at least all that I can remember on a whim.)**

**course..Vlad's transgressions against danielle remains "The Worst" in Vince's opinion (so, yeah..forget the whole "nearly destroyed the planet thing" Vince was actually willing to let that one go compared to melting/dissecting his girlfriend.)**

**I also gave Jack and Maddie a scene, so to show how THEY feel over Vince's disappearance. AND, go into more detail on how I think Jack handled Vlad's betrayal following Phantom Planet..**

**for me, I felt a guy like Jack would blame himself rather than blindly hate Vlad. which would serve as reinforcement for his bonding with Vlad's nephew, and his need to rescue him (besides..Jack Fenton has always been the original show's 'comedy relief' and, there is NOTHING quite sadder than "The Tears of a Clown."**

**For Dani's side of things, I decided to have her take a desperate move and, try and find Vince at Vlad's Colorado Home (first featured in 'Maternal Insticts')**

**as according to 'Kindred Spirits', it was at Vlad's Colorado Mansion that he performed his cloning experiments. and, as such..Dani has never even BEEN to Wisconsin (nor knew that Vlad originally lived there)**

**this was kinda hinted in 'D-Stabilized.' when Dani thought Vlad was "still in Colorado"**

**the Colorado Scene gave me another chance show Dani being angsty (and, display how her ghost powers react to her shifting emotional state) and, revisit the place of Dani's origins..by literally returning the the place where she was "born"**

**and, just to make it even more emotional: I gave Dani a short love song. one I felt best described her love for Vince, and her immortal dedication to him.**

**and, Lastly: I had Vlad and Vince duke it out in the same "arena" featured in 'Secret Weapons'**

**because: 1. I always intended for Vlad to "train" Vince in Combat.**

** 2. for Vince to vent his frustrations in said "combat training" (and, actually LOVE it)**

** and, 3. Have Vince score a few good hits as I noticed he's been getting beat pretty badly, lately.**

** as a Werepire..he's "better" than that.**


	6. Part VI

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

**"Powerless" by Linkin Park**

**"Thriller" by Michael Jackson **

* * *

**[Madison, Wisconsin]**

**[Vlad's Castle, The Next Day]**

Vlad Masters was in his private study, watching 1982 video footage of the Green Bay Packers on a laptop.

just then, Penelope Spectra walked in on him.

"(clears throat) VLAD.."

Vlad looked, then quickly paused his game.

"Ah..PENNY, what brings you here?

Spectra approached Vlad, and laid a clipboard on his lap.

"a progress report on my session with your "darling nephew."

Vlad sighed as he looked at the paper..and, scowled at what he saw.

"On the bright side, Vince DOES take after you..just in the worst possible way."

"So, NOTHING you've done has deviated Vincent from his obsession with Danielle?!" said Vlad, slightly annoyed

Spectra grumbled as she shook her head.

"no..Nothing.  
and, believe me: I have tried EVERYTHING.

Hypnosis, Reverse-Psychology..  
hell, I even tried to tempt him with the latest issues of "Playghost"

Nothing i've done has weakened his dedication for that girl in the slightest!  
he remains firm that she's the greatest thing since sliced bread

AND, that she IS "coming to get him."

Vlad groaned as he rubbed his the bridge of his nose.

"and..you Do Not think that he'll EVER waver from her?"

"Not according to my notes: Vince may NEVER forsake Dani."

Vlad exclaimed loudly.

"Terrific!, Juuuust PERFECT." said Vlad, with obvious sarcasm

"Danielle's not just a "speed bump", she's the whole blasted "Speed Trap!"  
How am i EVER going to get Vincent on MY SIDE if he remains faithful to that failure of a clone!?"

Spectra tapped her chin, thinking.

"It wouldn't really be a problem if Dani was on OUR Side."

Vlad scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Two Years ago, that WOULD'VE been a possibility!  
but, thanks to Daniel, she's turned against me..and, Despises me as much as HE does."

"(exhaled) yeah, Too Bad you can't go back and Do it all over.."

Spectra's eyes then opened up wide..followed by a twisted smile  
as a very, VERY Wicked and Evil idea sparked in her mind.

"hmm..perhaps you CAN do it over."

Vlad eyed Spectra.

"what?"

Spectra walked near Vlad's side.

"You said that you "created" Danielle, right?"

"Yes..she was one of my Danny Phantom Clones.  
but, she was a flawed accident..just like the others."

"Yes-YES, so you've said.  
BUT..the point is: You MADE her."

Vlad eyed Spectra suspiciously.

"Yeeees..and, just what are you getting at?"

"Well.." began Spectram sitting next to Vlad.

"I look at this liiiike..Baking a CAKE: You can't expect to get it right on the first try.  
(smiles evily) and, when you mess it up..you don't go trying to fix an imperfect disaster."

Spectra then grabs Vlad by his robe, her face pressed against his.

"you THROW IT OUT, and BAKE A NEW ONE!" exclaimed Spectra

"What!?"

Spectra groaned loudly, getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay..let's run through this AGAIN."

Spectra parted, and eyed Vlad.

"You want Vince on YOUR side..but, he's head over heels IN LOVE with Dani Phantom.  
and, since Dani hates your guts..so does Vince, Yeees?"

"uhh..Yes."

"Soooo..let's turn the "Problem" into the "Solution."

Restart your old cloning project, Vlad.  
only this time..create a NEW Dani Clone, one that is without tedious Morality."

Vlad's eyes lit up as Spectra's plan began to sink in.

"Yes..I SEE." began Vlad

"If I were to create a clone of Dani Phantom..one loyal to ME.  
then, Vincent would most likely fall in love with the clone, and thus: Become Loyal to me as well!"

Spectra chuckled in her throat, slinking her arm CLOSER to Vlad.

"Good..then, let's get started QUICKLY.  
there is no telling WHEN that ridiculous "Team Phantom" will make their move."

**[Amity Park, Minnesota]**

**[FentonWorks]**

Dani was in her room alone laying on her bed  
her arms crossed behind her head and her knee bent up as she listened to a blaring loud boombox.

she was listening to a mix CD that she and Vince once made together.

**_((~..I watched you fall apart, and chased you to the end I'm left with emptiness that words can not defend._**

**_You'll never know what I became because of you. Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose.._**

**_And, yoooou held it all._**  
**_but, you were careless..to let it fall._**

**_Yooou held it all._**  
**_and, I was By Your Side: Powerless.~))_**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Dani paused her CD.

"What!?"

Dani got no response..just Danny opening the door.

"(sigh) you know..you COULD try answering when I say: "What."

Danny said nothing.  
he just entered her room, and shut the door behind him.

Dani just exhaled as she laid flat against her bed.

"come to chew me out MORE over last night?"

"Well, can you blame me?  
You took off after Vlad WITHOUT telling me, OR our parents."

Dani scoffed softly.

"i brought Valerie with me."

"That ISN'T the point!  
the point is: You took off on your own..AGAIN!" snapped Danny

"when are you going to realise that having a "Family"  
isn't just about having a House to live in, or Food to eat-"

Dani suddenly shot up from her bed.

"I was TRYING to save Vince!" snapped Dani, suddenly

"and, So are WE!" retorted Danny

"Not fast enough, Danny!  
at least Two Nights have passed since Vince was taken..and, he's STILL not back in my arms!

but, HEY! (flops back down on her bed) I made things Easier.  
We now know that Vince isn't in Colorado, so he MUST be in Wisconsin."

Danny planted his fists on his hips, scowling at his young clone.

"okay, FINE: I guess you did help narrow down our search a little.  
but, this also means that you can't be going off on your own, anymore.

You've never been to Wisconsin..but, I HAVE.  
so, This Time: We are doing things "My Way."

Dani eyed Danny.

"and, what exactly is "YOUR Way", Danny?"

Danny crossed his arms as he spoke sternly.

"Well, for one thing: we are NOT going to charge into Vlad's Castle, Ghost Rays Blasting."

"Why not?"

"Because Vlad's not stupid, Danielle!" replied Danny, his tone serious

"Apart from his legions of Ghost Minions, he also has some pretty powerful enforcers  
AND..he'd no doubt given his castle enough security to make Fort Knox look like a "piggy bank."

Dani sat up, eyeing Danny.

"so, what ARE we going to do?"

Danny grinned, his eyes turning green.

"We do it like real ghosts: and, rescue Vince WITHOUT being seen."

Dani raised an eyebrow.

"Stealth?!, since when are YOU a Ninja?"

"It's smarter this way, Trust Me."

Dani thought about this..then, grinned.

"This is all SAM'S idea..isn't it?"

Danny paused..then, groaned as he hung his arms.

"yeah..pretty much."

"knew it."

Danny looked at Dani.

"Dani, look..I promise we'll save Vince."

Dani crossed her arms, eyeing Danny.

"oh, Now what!?"

"i really don't get you.." began Dani

"Every minute Vince is with me, you act like you want to rip his head off.  
yet, whenever he's in trouble and needs help..you RUSH IN to save him like he's your "Best Friend."

"D-Dani, i-"

"Make up your mind, DANIEL: DO you like him, or HATE him!?"

Danny paused..then, sighed sharply.

"Okay, LOOK..it's no secret that I never approved of you dating.  
and, YES: when I found out about him being Vlad's Nephew, I became more suspicious of him."

Dani crossed her arms, casting a dark look at Danny.

"but, NO: I don't hate him.  
he's a good kid, and he's never done anything to hurt me, or anyone else."

"but, you STILL don't trust him..even though you KNOW that he's good." said Dani, unconvinced

Danny exhaled.

"It's real complicated, Dani."

"No, it isn't..you're just MAKING it complicated.  
you can't Like Vince, and not trust him: Either you "DO", or you "DON'T."

Dani then stood up and faced Danny.

"now, understand THIS "Brother": I love Vince..Now, and FOREVER.  
and, my time being sepperated from him has made me realise something: I can't live without him."

"yes, well-"

"LET ME FINISH!" snapped Dani

"okay."

"I've made up my mind about my future.." continued Dani

"I 'AM' going to save Vince, and bring him home.  
and, as soon as we turn Eighteen..I am going to ask Vince to MARRY ME."

Danny's face turned pale as a ghost.

"WHAT!?"

Dani ignored Danny (and, his "freak-out")  
as she grabbed something from her bedside table.

"my mind is made up.." repeated Dani, showing danny a "little black box"

Dani opened it open..revealing a golden ring with a jewel  
(which was not unlike the ring that Danny gave to Sam when they first became a couple.)

"i want to spend the rest of my life (and, hopefully "afterlife") with Vince.  
I know now that we are meant to be together, and NOTHING..will keep us apart!"

Danny closed the lid of the box, clutching it tightly in her palm.

"not YOU, not Plasmius: _**NOT ANYONE!**_"

"B-But, DANI-!"

"NO, BUT'S!" snapped Dani, her eyes flashing green

"Vince may be Vlad's nephew..but, I love him and, he WILL be my husband someday..and I his wife.

meaning Vince will become part of "OUR" family..whether you like it or not."

Danny eyed Dani..who glared right back at him.  
he finally huffed, turned right around and marched out the door.

Dani just narrowed her eyes as he left.

"nothing will tear vince away from me..not even YOU, danny."

**[Vlad's Castle]**

Vince was alone in the large, fancy room that Vlad had picked out for him.

he was laying on the large, victorian styled bed his hands crossed behind his head, and his knee bent up as he listened to a radio.

_**((~..Cause this is THRILLER!, Thril-ler Night.**_  
_**and, no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike.**_

_**You know it's THRILLER!, Thril-ler Night.**_  
_**You're fighting for your life inside a Killer, Thriller Tonight.~))**_

Vince switched the radio off.

"i can't stay in here any longer.."

Vince got up off the bed walked off, and exited the room.

Vince then began walking down the long, dark halls of the castle.  
the whole time thinking about how much he despised Vlad, and missed Dani.

_(("i've only been here for a full day and night and, I already feel like tearing my hair out.."))_ thought Vince to himself

_(("I need to find SOME WAY out of this place.."))_

Vince stopped walking.  
he pauses as he took some time to think.

"hmm..now, let's see: I can't leave the castle grounds.  
on account of the invisible electrical barrier that keeps zapping me whenever I touch it.."

Vince's eyes then lit up.

"what-a-minute..there IS a way that I can leave the castle without actually having to go outside: Vlad's Ghost Portal."

Vince chuckled, feeling hope for the first time since he was first brought here.

"If I can get to Vlad's Ghost Lab.  
then, I get escape into the Ghost Zone..and, head straight for the FENTON'S Ghost Portal!"

Vince immediatly started running fast down the long corridor.  
he eventually came to the staircase, and "slid" down the rails until he reached the bottom.

"that trick NEVER gets old." said Vince, as he resumed his sprint

Vince continued to run through the decorated halls of the castle  
until he eventually made it to "Vlad's Private Study" (or, to put it simply: "The Den")

Vince then paused, and took a moment to look around.

"hmm..now, let's see." began Vince

"Jazz said that the enterance to Vlad's secret lab was in _THIS_ room.  
(that is, assuming "cheesehead" change it during his rebuilding of this place.)

as Vince thought for a bit..he spotted a nearby laptop.

"hmm..that might help."

Vince walked over to the desk sat down, and quickly turned the computer on.

"Now..let's see what secrets you are hid-"

Vince clicked a folder..and, brought of DOZENS of pictures of Vlad.  
all of which showed him in Human and Ghost form, AND showed him "half naked"

"oh..**GROSS!**" exclaimed Vince, slamming the screen shut

"I will NEVER be able to "Unsee" this!"

Vince then noted a sticker on the top of the laptop.  
he turned it around..and, scowled as he read it.

"Property of Dr. Penelope Spectra.  
AKA "Mrs. Vlad Masters (pending.)" read Vince

"yep..I shoulda' guessed."

Just then, Vince heard nearing footsteps.  
the boy quickly moved, hiding underneath the desk.

using the chair as cover, he watched as a familiar red suited woman entered the room.

Spectra had a sly smile as she approached the burning fireplace and stopped.  
Vince watched as she gripped a bust of Vlad Masters, and turned the head upwards.

with a loud CLICK, the fireplace and mantel turned like a stone door  
and, Vince watched with wide eyes as Spectra disappeared into the secret passage..which closed behind her.

Vince scowled.

"secret passage..how clique."

Vince immediatly emerged form his hiding place.  
he ran over to the fireplace, and immediatly activated the trigger.

sure enough, the secret doorway opened..revealing a stone staircase.

"well..guess i'm off to "_The Vlad Cave._"

Vince carefully walked down the staircase..only to stop when he faced a large, metal door.

"What!?"

Vince ran closer, and examined the door.

it was definently a "bulkhead" (probably several layers THICK)  
and, had a computer panel, which what looked like a thumbprint and retnal scanner)

Vince exhaled stressfully.

"Well, I have to hand it to my Creepy Uncle and his Psychotic Girlfriend: They've done their homework.  
There's no way I'm getting through there, nor is there any chance of them letting me in."

Vince sighed loudly, feeling anger ebbing.

"so much for THAT brilliant escape plan."

Vince then heard muffled sounds from the other side of the door.  
curious, he pressed his ear against it..but, the sounds still sounded garbled.

"what **ARE** they doing in there?"

**[Vlad's Lab]**

Penelope Spectra entered the inner sactum of the Laboratory..and, smiled upon seeing Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad was was near a shiny, more advanced looking Cloning Chamber.  
inside the tank, seemed to be murky green ectoplasm.

Spectra then approached him.

"and, how ARE things going, Vladdie?!"

Vlad grinned proudly.

"See for yourself."

Spectra looked into the glass..and, widened her eyes at what she saw.  
floating inside the ecto tank, was a female infant with a patch of snow white hair.

"incredible..you've actually cloned a PERFECT copy of that ghost brat!"

"not quite.." began Vlad

"while the technology has vastly improved since my last utilization of it.  
the raw genetic material that I currently had was.."lacking."

Spectra eyed Vlad.

"Lacking?"

"In order to create a clone (even an "unstable" one)  
it is required to have at least "55%" DNA.

when Danielle's molecular structure was unstable, and kept breaking down  
she had a tendency to disolve into ectoplasm when exerting her power too much.

and, in the process: left quite a bit of her ghostly genetic material behind.

I've managed to accumulate at 150% Ectoplasm.  
HOWEVER..i only had 15% Human Protoplasm: Not enough to clone a human half."

"Ahh..so, the clone will be ALL GHOST, not a Hybrid." said Spectra

"correct."

Spectra mearly scoffed at this.

"oh, well..no big loss there.  
if anything, this makes the clone Superior to the original: NO Human Vunerabilities."

Spectra then turned, and faced Vlad.

"but, what of the OTHER complications?"

Vlad smiled.

"I assure you, THIS Danielle's binary patterns will an almost exact match to her predecessor."

"Okay..Mind and Body is pretty much covered." said Spectra, feeling pleased

"but..what of her SOUL?  
you know, THAT is the one facor that could Make or Break this whoooole plan!"

Vlad again Grinned sinisterly.

"I have already figured that out, Penny.  
the answer is in POSITRONS and NEGATRONS."

Spectra gave Vlad a look.

"okay..I'm Listening."

"Every living being is born with an equal amount of Positrons and Negatrons.  
the molecular essence of Light and Darkness..GOOD, and EVIL."

Spectra smirked.

"go on.."

"At some point in our lives, we allow one of these "trons" to become dominant over the other.  
Heroes for example are made up of mostly Positrons, with only a sliiiight amount of Negatrons left over."

"and, Lemme guess: you gave the Dani Clone a "Negatronic Makeover." said Spectra, with a devilish smile

"indeed..her molecular structure is 90% Negatrons and 10% Positrons.  
which will make her every bit as "Bad" as You and I..and, NOT a Hero like Daniel, or her "twin."

Spectra grinned as she removed her glasses, and polished them.

"Well, I must say Vlad..You are off to a VERY promising start."

Vlad smiled proudly.

"(hearty chuckle) why..Thank You, my dear."

"Except for ONE. SMALL. THING." began Spectra, putting her glasses back on

"How long will it take for this Clone Baby to grow into Teenager?"

Vlad paused..them scratched his head slightly.

"well..it took YEARS to created my other clones.  
and, the Original Danielle took over a MONTH to mature from infancy-"

"Vlad.." said Spectra, getting impatient

"Hooooow..Looooong?!"

Vlad gulped hard.

"uhhh..c-could be a Week, m-maybe Two."

"A WEEK!?" exclaimed Spectra

"or, TWO."

Spectra's eyes glowed full red.

"Vladmir Masters..your "darling nephew" is Thiiiiis close  
to tearing your entire castle apart from from the GROUND UP!" snapped Spectra, angrily

"TIME..is something that is absolutely NOT on our side!  
and, worse: The Fentons, and their wetched friends could make their move at ANY TIME!"

At that moment, Spectra's watch beeped.  
she looked at it quickly..and, scowled.

"Correction..they ARE making their move."

"WHAT!?"

Spectra eyed Vlad.

"One of your sentries just reported seeing That ridiculous Specter Speeder  
crossing the state border into Wisconsin: Dani Phantom..IS ONE HER WAY HERE!"

Spectra then grabbed Vlad's shirt, and tugged it.

"and, while I am confident that the Energy Barrier will keep them out..i'd rather not take any chances.  
SO..I suggest you think of some way to "speed up" our little clone's development."

Vlad thought for a bit.

"Well..I have been fiddling around with an 'Accelerated Growth Gene'  
but, I haven't had the chance to properly tes-"

"DO IT." said Spectra, sternly

"The sooner we get Vince to fall in love with the clone FORGET all about Dani, and FINALLY side with you..THE BETTER."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**By now, it should be apparent that I am adapting my "Dark Dani" story idea into this fanfic..**

**If you are familiar with what I mean, then get ready for a "show" (and, if you don't know what I mean..then, I won't spoil it for you.)**

**So, with that settled. I'll just bring up some OTHER things worth noting..**

**Vlad watching a 1982 video of The Packers is accurate. as I did some research on them, and the team DID indeed play an NFL game on that year (I don't know if they won or lost, but the point is they played in that year)**

**I also chose the 1980s, because is of course the time period when Vlad was young, and his origins as 'Vlad Plasmius' truely began.**

**I also decided to parody "Playboy Magazine" as well as make a subtle reference to Penelope Spectra's "fanbase" (because, let's face it..if there IS a "Playghost" Spectra's probably made the cover more than once..or, twice)**

**I'm sure quite a few think I am "pushing it" by having Dani decided to marry Vince in the future, and have a 'ring' all ready for him.**

**but, in fairness..I did base the ring thing on Danny, Sam and the imfanous "Wes Ring" (for those not following, Jack had Sam's name engraved in a ring he gave to Danny. but, Sam read iy upside-down at first, and thought the name was "Wes")**

**I also wanted to show Dani's dedication to Vince. how she's fourteen, and has already made up her mind that she wants to marry Vince as an adult.**

**and, on the flipside, many thing Danny made a similar decision with Sam when he gave her back the ring at the end of Phantom Planet.**

**I also included samples of TWO songs in this one via a radio.**

**the first is "Powerless" by Linken Park. which is best known as the theme song to 'Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter' (I chose it as it reminded me of Vince, and his struggles with nightmarish monsters)**

**and, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. because it's a Classic, it's awesome.. aaand, serves as a subtle reference for things to come if you read into the lyrics more.**

**also, in terms of "cloning science" I based the whole '55% DNA' on a cloning rule in the game "Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis" (where you can only clone a dinosaur if you have at least 55% DNA.)**

**this serves as a plausable excuse for why the Dani Clone will be Full Ghost. as Vlad has plenty of Ghost DNA, but not enough Human DNA.**

**also, the Positron/Negatron science I based on 'Darkwing Duck' where Megavolt's "Tron-Splitter" device splits apart the Good and Evil aspects of people.**

**this ALSO serves as plausable excuse for why the Clone will be Dani's "Evil Twin" but, will still habor the same affection for Vince as she does.**


	7. Part VII

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

**[FentonWorks, Ghost Lab]**

**[Earlier That Morning]**

Danny was sitting idly as Jack and Maddie prepped the Spector Speeder for departure.

Danny then exhaled, still thinking about what Dani had told him hours ago.

_(("I've made up my mind about my future.."))_ began Dani's voice in Danny's memory

_(("I 'AM' going to save Vince, and bring him home._  
_and, as soon as we turn Eighteen..I am going to ask Vince to MARRY ME._

_i want to spend the rest of my life with Vince._  
_I know now that we are meant to be together, and **NOTHING**..will keep us apart!"))_

Danny grumbled, his chin resting in his hand: he wasn't really sure what to think.

at that moment, he heard distant chuckling.  
he looked and saw Sam and Valerie walking into the lab, apparently talking about something.

"Sam?, Valerie?'

the two girls looked at Danny.

"oh, HI, danny!  
we, were..j-just talking about you." said Sam

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"so..where's Tucker?"

"not here." replied Valerie

"Me and Sam decided that we'd better go with you and Dani.  
you know..as "Backup", in case things don't go well for you."

Danny scowled, grumbling.

"(muttering) yeah, alot of that happening lately.."

"What was that?" said Sam

"NOTHING!"

Danny then got another thought.

"Wait..**YOU'RE** going?!  
isn't this mission going to be..Dangerous?"

Sam scoffed.

"got it covered." said Sam, bringing out a device

"hey..isn't that the Fenton Peeler?"

"YEP." said Sam, activating it

in an instant, a metallic suit of armor shifted over Sam's body.

Danny eyed the suit's "upgrade"

"Why is it Black?!"

"I painted it." said Sam, proudly

"Signature Weapon needs to be personalized."

Valerie chuckled lightly at this.

Sam then noted Danny's frown.

"Danny..is something wrong?"

Danny exhaled.

"a little..MAYBE, I'm not sure."

Sam deavtivated her Fenton Peeler and sat next to Danny.

"tell me about it..you KNOW you can tell me anything."

Danny groaned, not really liking this.

"okay..You, uhh..have Alot of cousins, right Sam?"

"oh, yeah..TONS." began Sam

"Steve, Mark and Marty, Kevin-"

"yeah, well..what IF (not being Serious, or anything)  
but, What If one of your cousins..was romantically involved with somebody who related to someone you DESPISED..like, oh say: Paulina?"

Valerie had No Idea what Danny was talking about.  
but, Sam just smirked..getting a good idea on what he meant.

"oh, I certainly would be wary..that is for sure." began Sam

"but, assuming this "relative of Paulina" is Nicer than Paulina herself..I wouldn't have a problem."

Danny didn't look convinced.

"Y-yeah, well..what if one of your cousins was sure enough of this relative to want to marry them."

"danny, what the heck is going on?" said Sam, devoid of emotion

"NOTHING!"

"Don't give us that, Fenton.." began Valerie, starting to get it

"This is about Danielle, isn't it?"

Danny exhaled sharply..defeated.

"Dani..has this RING, okay?  
it's almost exactly like the ring I gave you, Sam."

Sam touched the golden ring on her finger in reaction.

"and..sh-she wants to give it to Vince, right?"

Danny nodded.

"She said that she's "decided" to marry him once she's eighteen."

"THAT'S GREAT!" exclaimed Valerie, happy over this news

"yeah, well..I'm not really sure." said Danny, looking away

"Sure..Vince is Nice and all, but he is also Vlad's Nephew.  
not to mention he has that "Werepire Problem": i don't want to see Dani hurt."

Sam crossed her arms, scowling at Danny.

"Danny..i've been mighty understanding of you so far.  
given how close you are to Danielle, and how upset you were when Vlad nearly killed her."

Sam then glared at her boyfriend.

"But, you are taking this TOO FAR." began Sam

"Yes, Vince is a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid AND, the nephew of Vlad Plasmius..but, he isn't a Monster.

he proved how noble he can be when he saved us all from Fang and Claw's "Dark Reign" scheme.  
not to mention his own efforts to save ME from becoming a feral Vampire Beast."

"Yeah, I KNOW..but-"

"No, you DON'T know: So, LISTEN!" snapped Sam

Danny quieted down.

"Danielle LOVES Vince (and, HE loves her, too.)

and, in all my Sixteen Years of life I don't think i've seen two people who love one another as much as they do.

These things you are afraid of..Don't be.  
because Vince has given No Reason to EVER suspect him of malicious intentions."

"yeah.." began Valerie

"Love isn't just about holding on..it's also about "letting go" when you need to.  
If you hold too tight, you'll smother them..and, drive them away, instead of keeping them close.

It's okay that you want to protect Dani..but, she'd old enough to make her own decisions.  
and, you need to let her live her life the way SHE wants to: You can't determind her fate, Danny.

if you do..then, YOU will be acting like Vlad."

"and, Besides.." began Sam, again

"If "suspicion of one's future" was a good thing.  
then, I never would've kept loving you after the Dan Phantom Incident."

Danny scowled at this.  
while Valerie just looked at them, confused.

"Dan Phantom?"

"it's nothing, Valerie..NOTHING." said Danny, glumly

Sam eyes Danny as she stood up, and approached him.

"Vince **ISN'T** evil, Danny..get that straight.  
and, so long as Dani is in his life..I don't think he ever will be.

so, Give him a chance..and, give Dani a chance at True Happiness."

the dark haired girl then placed her arms around Danny.

"please, danny..for ME?"

Valerie frowned, feeling a mixture of emotions as she watched Sam embrace Danny.

"oh..alright.  
I guess I could give him the benefit of a doubt." said Danny, finally

Sam smiled.

"good thinking."

at that moment, Danielle (already in ghost form) walked into the lab.

she bore a dark, stern looking face as she stopped and watched Jack and Maddie work on the Spector Speeder.

Valerie glanced at Danny and Sam..then, walked over to Dani.

"hey.."

Dani didn't move.

"hi." replied Dani, monotoned

"look..the Fentons are nearly done upgrading the Spector Speeder.  
so, it won't be long before we are on our way to Vlad's Castle."

"hmm."

Valerie sighed, then placed her hands on the ghost girl's shoulders.

"Dani..we ARE getting him back."

"i know," said Dani

"and, once Vince is back home with me..i'm NEVER letting him out of my sight, again."

Dani then glanced at Valerie.

"poor Vince has been through so much.." began Dani

"you know, when he first told me of how his parents died  
I could tell that he was trying hard not to Cry..to (voice breaking) S-Stay Strong."

Dani took a moment to wipe a tear away.

"i was never sure why his private pain affected me like it did.  
I mean..i've felt bad for other people before, but not as much as I felt for Vince.

like I felt this "need" to wrap my arms around him.  
and..a-assure him that everything would be okay, and that i'd NEVER let anyone hurt him again."

Valerie frowned at this.

"well..you DID do that, Dani."

Dani narrowed her eyes, knowing full well what Valerie meant.

"they should've left him alone." said Dani, her voice DARK

"I warned them to leave him alone..but, they wouldn't listen.  
they kept coming back, (loudly) They Left Me NO CHOICE!"

"Easy, Dani.." said Valerie, softly

Dani exhaled sadly, holding her arm.

"i..I don't really care about myself: I just want Vince to be happy."

"you DO make him happy."

Dani smiled.

"then..so am I."

At that moment..the Spector Speeder whined as it powered on.

"there..It. Is. DONE." said Maddie, proudly

Danny, Dani, Sam and Valerie approached.

"It IS!?" said Dani, with anticipation

"Yep!" said Jack

"Thanks to our new upgrades, the Spector Speeder should fly even Faster, now!"

"If our calculations are correct.  
then, you should reach Madison, Wisconsin by 3:00PM Noontime!" added Maddie

Valerie checked her watch.

"hmm.."11:48AM"  
Maybe not the "best" time: but, it's Good Enough."

Valerie's body then flash red as she "changed" into her Hunter Suit.  
Sam also activated her Fenton peeler, while Danny transformed into Ghost Mode.

"I'll open up the runway-"

"No need: I can phase us out." said Danny

Maddie looked at her son.

"oh..Right.  
well, then..Stay Safe!"

Dani was (predictably) the first to enter the vehicle via flight/phasing.  
Danny sighed as he followed her, while Sam and Valerie entered through the door.

the Spector Speeder rose up, hovering above the ground.  
it then shot off, phasing through the cealing, leaving the basement (and, soon the building itself)

Maddie sighed sharply.

"good luck, danny." spoke Maddie softly

**[Much, MUCH Later]**

the Spector Speeded jetted across the grassy landscape of the Wisconsin Countryside.

Danny was at the wheel, with Dani as co-pilot (Valerie and Sam were seated behind them)

Valerie looked at her watch.

"it's "2:50PM", we should be getting close."

"We're getting close to MADISON, Valerie." said Danny, glancing at her

"We still need to reach Vlad's Castle once we get there, however."

"Let's just keep going, and stay focused." said Sam

"Remember: This is VLAD'S "Home Turf."  
and, he's likely to of stationed sentries at checkpoints near his castle."

Dani eyed Sam.

"what?"

"She said: "Ghosts might attack the closer we get to Vlad." said Valerie

"oh."

"oh, come on.." began Danny

"Vlad can't be THAT paranoid."

Almost as if to answer him the Spector Speeder was suddenly struck by a green laser.

the vehicle swerved as Danny struggled to maintain control.

"WHOOOOA!" exclaimed Danny

Danny eventually came to a stop.  
breathing a sigh of relief, Dani was the first to speak.

"what..in the WORLD..Was THAT!?"

Valerie and Sam unfastened their seatbelts.

"let's get out, and see."

the group soon exited the Spector Speeder..finding themselves in an open field.

"I..don't see Anything." said Danny

just then, icy vapors escaped both Danny and Dani's mouths.

"but, something IS here." said Dani, her tone serious

(("Ah..Bright Girl.")) said an echoed voice

the group looked, and saw a vampiric ghost materialize before them.

there floated Vlad Plasmius..  
his arms crossed, and smirking as he hovered above them.

"I knew you CHILDREN would try something sooner or later." said Vlad

Dani narrowed her glowing green eyes.  
growing as she gritted her teeth tightly.

she then stepped up, her fists flaring with green energy.

"VLAD!" began Dani, shouting angrily

"I'm only gonna say this Once: (shouting) LET..MY..VINNIE GOOOOOOOOO!"

Vlad laughed loudly.

"I don't think so, my dear: the boy is right where he BELONGS.  
and, I suggest you all get back to where you belong (darkly) while I still allow it."

Dani's eyes glowed full green.

"not without VINCE."

Vlad's eyes glowed bright red.

"oh..so unswise."

Vlad lowered down, and landed softly on the ground.  
he smirked as he faced the group of teenagers.

"(whispering) okay.." began danny, quietly

"vlad's tough, we'd better-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Dani, as she flew at Vlad at top speed

"Dani, NO!"

Dani threw an energized punch at Vlad..  
and, actually knocked him so hard that her bored into the ground, rupturing the grassy turf.

"whoa..Dani's never been THAT strong, before." said Valerie

Sam had a suspicious look in her eyes as she watched the fight.  
one that only seemed to increase when "Vlad" fired GREEN Ecto beams at Dani.

"valerie..scan vlad."

"what?!"

**"DO IT!"**

Valerie eyed Sam..but, did as she was told regardless.  
as she scanned Vlad, Dani furiously punched at Vlad..who wasn't reacting fast enough to avoide her blows.

"Man..what is with Vlad, today!?" said Danny

"It's like he forgot how to fight, or something."

Valerie widened her eyes as she looked at her wrist.

"that's because..That ISN'T Vlad."

Danny glanced at Valerie.

"What?"

"Every Ghost has a unique Ectoplasmic Signature (or, "PKE Reading")  
and, I have Vlad's specific Ecto Signature on record..but, THIS..this ghost.

it may Look like Vlad and Talk like Vlad.  
but, according to these readings: It ISN'T VLAD!"

Valerie looked back at the fight.

"I don't think it's even Half Ghost!"

"then..I-I don't understand." began Danny

"If it isn't Plasmius, then Wh-"

Dani yelled as she threw a strong Punch..which buried right into Vlad's chest.  
she jerked her arm out..which was dripping with green goop.

"eww.." said dani

"Vlad" smirked.

"stupid girl.." said "Vlad", his voice changing

"Vlad" then disolved into bright green ectoplasm right before everyone's eyes.  
Then..he reformed into a green skinned, red eyed, totally featureless ghost.

one that danny knew all too well."

"Bertrand.." said Danny

Bertrand grinned a toothy grin.

"At your service." said Bertrand, with mock in his voice

Dani glared at the ghost.

"What are YOU doing here!?"

"Well, as Spectra said: (in Spectra's Voice) "Slow them down, or KILL THEM!..i don't care which."  
(in Normal Voice) So, Here I am: Guarenteed to make you all wish you stayed home!"

"Not gonna happen, SHORTY!" snapped Dani, her first "burning" with energy

Bertrand eyed Dani.

"Shorty?..(aggressivly) SHORTY!?"

Bertrand's ectplasmic body began to "boil"  
he then began to increase in size, shaping his body as he did.

Bertrand soon towered over the teenagers.  
his ghost body now bulkier, and looking more frightening.

"whose..SHORT..NOW!?" said Bertrand, his voice deeper

Bertrand then morphed one of his massive arms into a "sledgehammer"  
while the other arm..morphed into a "double-bladed axe"

Dani stared with wide eyes at this.

"oh, crap." cursed Dani

Bertrand swung his hammer hand down at Dani  
who narrowly evaded the attack, and was knocked away by the shockwave.

Sam and Valerie immediatly began firing their weapons.  
bombarding Bertrand with Laser Beams and Rapid Shots.

unfortunently..Bertrand's goo-like body just regenerated from these attacks.

"Drat!, he's healing too quickly!" exclaimed Valerie

"like trying to fight Mud." added Sam

"Then, HOW do we stop him!?" exclaimed Danny

Dani looked at Bertrand..then, grinned.

"by fighting Smarter, not Harder."

Dani's eyes glowed bright blue as she charged her first with icy vapors.  
she then fired a single strong beam right at Bertrand's chest.

the ghost's goopy body began to harden, becoming more Solid than liquid.  
Bertrand's movements also began to slow, his limbs stiffening.

"hey..Wa-WHAT!"

Dani finally stopped..and, smirked.  
Bertrand stood as still as a statue, frozen solid.

"HOW..d-did you KNOW?!" stuttered Bertrand, with effort

Dani crossed her arms, and grinned.

"because unlike SOME people (eyeing Danny) I pay attention during Science Class."

Sam and Valerie both eyed Dani.

"AND, I also read Comic Books." added Dani

Dani charged an energy bright green orb in her palm.  
then, grunting as she threw it like a soft ball at the frozen ghost.

the orb detonanted on impact like a grenade.  
shattering Betrand into dozens of solid ecto pieces.

As Dani stared down at the remains of her defeated enemy..the others approached her.

"so..is he dead?" asked Valerie

Sam scowled at Valerie.

"he's a GHOST, Valerie."

"you KNOW what I mean." Said Valeries, sternly

"he'll be fine." said Dani

"I just knocked him for awhile."

Danny looked at Dani.

"That was pretty impressive, Dani.  
I thought for sure that we were in for a rough fight."

Dani eyed Danny, a dark look in her eyes.

"Slimeball was trying to slow us down..and, I don't have time for distractions!  
I just want to get to Vlad's stupid Castle, FIND Vince and get him as far away from here as possible."

"uhh..Okay, then."

"Good."

Dani immediatly turned, and marched toward the Spector Speeder.

"then, LET'S GET GOING!" yelled Dani, as she entered the vehicle

Danny looked at Sam and Valerie..then, exhaled.

"sure thing."

**[Vlad's Castle, The Courtyard]**

**[a Little While Later..]**

Vince was sitting alone on a stone bench.  
overlooking sculpted hedges and multicolored flowers.

the boy exhaled sharply, feeling more and more Bored and Anxious.

"i suppose this place IS nice.." said Vince, finally

"though, i'd like it MORE if it had "better company."

Vince looked up at the sky..and, stared at the clouds.

he then frowned, sighing sharply.

"i'm..i'm totally lost, mom." began Vince, sadly

"if your up there watching me, listening.  
then PLEASE: Do somthing, ANYthing to get me out of this place."

Vince exhaled, looking down.

"i.. miss danielle."

as Vince sat alone..his sensitive ears picked up a faint whining sound.

Vince then looked up, alert.

"what?!"

Vince stood up and looked around.  
he then walked in the direction of the sound (which was growing louder)

Vince walked as far as the invisible barrier would let him.  
and, looked through the bars of the fence that surrounded the castle grounds.

he narrowed his eyes as he focused his vision..and, saw the Spector Speeder approaching.

Vince's eyes widened.

"Dani!?"

Inside the Spector Speeder, Dani narrowed her eyes, focusing her vision..  
..and, nearly jumped right out of her seat at what she saw.

"Vince!, (exclaining) THERE'S VINCE!" exclaimed Dani, excited

Danny looked.

"yeah..so it-"

Dani suddenly phased out of the still "speeding" Speeder.

"is." finished Danny

Vince froze as he saw Dani phantom flying towards him at an remarkable speed.

_**"VIIIIIIIIIINCE!"** _shouted Dani, tears in her eyes

a single tear formed in Vince's eye.

"dani..You CAME."

suddenly, Vince's rational mind kicked in.  
Remmebering WHY he was still here.

"no, wait..(shouting) DANI, STOP!" called Vince

"There's a-!:

**KA-ZAAAAAAAAAAP!**

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Dani was jolted backwards by an electrical feedback.

"DANI!" exclaimed Vince, scared

Dani dropped down on the ground like a rock.  
But, she quickly recovered and rose up (her hair frizzled from the shock)

"ohhh..wa-what happened!?"

Dani quickly straightened her hair out.  
as the Spector Speeder came to a stop nearby, Dani ran straight for Vince.

"Dani, WAIT!"

Dani turned intangible, ready to phase through the fence.

**KA-ZAAAAAAAP!**

**"YAAAAAARGH!"**

Dani was shocked, and flung back again.  
by now, Danny, Sam and Valerie had ran over to her.

"DANI!"

Danny helped his "twin" up.

"i TRIED to tell you.." began Vince, looking at the others

the group looked at Vince.

"Vlad has an Invisible Electrical Barrier guarding the Castle Grounds."

"a What!?" said Danny

"It's like a GHOST SHIELD.  
only, it's Invisible, and keeps EVERYTHING out (deep sigh) and..IN."

Valerie slowly approached the fence that sepperated them from Vince.  
she carefully reached out to touch one of the bars..only to get shocked by some invisible force.

"YOW!" exclaimed Valerie

"Wow..You ain't kidding!"

Dani ran over to Vince (but, kept her distance.)

"vince..(choke, sob)"

Vince made a sympathetic expression.

"i know, dani..i've missed you, too."

Dani wanted to reach out and touch Vince's face BADLY.  
but, resisted the urge, due to the invisible barrier that sepperated them.

"So..THIS is how Vlad's keeping you prisoner?" said Sam

Vince scowled.

"Yeah..it's like i'm under "House Arrest", or something.  
i'm aloud free reign of the place: I just CAN'T leave.

(and, believe me: I have TRIED..)"

Dani frowned, making a groaning noise in her throat.

Danny then spoke.

"S-So what all has Vlad been doing to you?"

Vince eyed Danny.

"What do YOU think he's been doing to me?

"uhh..i dunno: t-trying to get you on his side, maybe?"

"and, HOW." said Vince, crossing his arms

"Vlad keeps trying to butter me up with Expensive Gifts.  
filling my head with these so-called "goals" of Wealth and Power.  
and, pretty much acting like he's King of the whole darn world..and, I am his "little prince."

Vince then exhaled.

"course, "Uncle Vlad" is pretty easy to handle..compared to his Girlfriend, anyway."

both Danny and Dani widened their eyes at this.

_**"VLAD HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?"**_  
_**"VLAD HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?"** _exclaimed Danny and Dani, in union

Vince nodded.

"Penelope Spectra..the Sadistic Psychiatrist."

now it was Sam and Valerie's turn to be shocked.

_**"SPECTRA!?"**_  
_**"SPECTRA!?"**_

"yeah, that woman's been putting me through all sorts of Psycho-Analytical sessions."

"What on earth FOR?!" said Sam

"To get me to Love Vlad, and FORGET about all of you."

Vince then looks at Dani.

"especially YOU, Danielle.  
Spectra's tried everything to get me to stop loving you."

Dani scowled angrily her eyes flashing bright green.

"why that litle bit-"

"Maybe I can wirelessly hack into Vlad's security.." said Valerie, activating a wrist device

Vince shook his head.

"no..it wouldn't do any good.  
while Skulker built the Security System, TECHNUS programmed it.

and, I heard Spectra bragging that the system was designed to be Hack Proof.  
if you TRY, all you'll do is activate some silent alarm.

and, Vlad's "Mutant Ghost Animals" will be all over you like a Pack of Lions on a Rump Roast."

Dani's body shook, getting desperate.

"but, there HAS to be a way!  
(tearing up) We didn't come all this way just to FAIL!"

"Please, Dani: Don't Cry." said Vince, concerned

"wait a minute.." began Danny

"What about the Ghost Zone?!  
You could leave through Vlad's Ghost Portal."

Vince exhaled.

"Don't you think i ALREADY thought of that!?" said Vince, half annoyed

"Vlad's portal is in his Ghost Lab.  
and, the only enterance to his lab his sealed tight."

"Can't you just break it down!?"

Vince eyed Danny.

"It's NOT a wooden door, Daniel." began Vince

"it's a Bulkhead Door made of several layers of solid steel.  
and, if THAT wasn't bad enough: the door itself is hooked up to a scanner.

Even with MY powers, I can't break it down.  
and, I seriously doubt Vlad is going to let me in."

"I thought you had a "teleportation" power." said Danny

"I have to see WHERE I'M GOING, Danny!  
otherwise, I could teleport inside a wall, or something."

"so..there's NO WAY Out!?" questioned Valerie

Vince exhaled, his shoulders hunched over.

"none that I can think of."

"there HAS to be a way!" said Dani, refusing to accept defeat

Vince took a moment to think.

"well..I can't break out.  
BUT, you guys can probably "Break In."

"HOW?" said Danny, unsure

Vince looked at the group.

"My original plan to escape into the Ghost Zone is STILL good..I just need to change it a little.

both Jack Fenton and Vlad's Ghost Portals lead to the same place.  
and, if I can't get to Vlad's portal..then, YOU'LL have use Jack's portal, instead."

Sam's eyes lit up.

"wait..I think I get what you're saying." began Sam

"You want us to go back to Amity Park.  
enter the Ghost Zone from the Fenton Portal..and, then locate Vlad's Portal from there."

"Yes." said Vince

"using Vlad's only "backdoor"  
you can enter his Lab, and thus: His Castle.

with all of you on "this side of the Wall"  
i'll have a much better chance at escaping."

"Okay..that SOUNDS smart." began Danny, his arms crossed

"but, it took us Hours to get here.  
it'll take us another several hours to get back  
and, who knows How Long locating Vlad's Portal in the Ghost Zone."

Vince smirked.

"I've been captive here at least a day..I think I can manage a few more hours."

"I can't just leave you, here!" exclaimed Dani

Vince looked right at Danielle.

"You have to, darling..there isn't much you can do for me, here."

Dani looked at Vince.

"but..But-"

Vince smiled weakly.

"I'll be FINE..Trust Me.  
and, I'll be doing alot better knowing that your all coming for me."

Dani frowned, a tear standing in her eye.

"Okay.." began Danny

"guess it's back to FentonWorks, then-"

"WAIT!" said Dani, suddenly

Dani got at close as she could to Vince, and looked right at him.

"vince..i AM going to get you out of here."

"i know." said Vince

Vince then smiled warmly.

"i..I always knew you'd come for me.  
they said you wouldn't, but I KNEW you would."

Dani shut her eyes tight, tears streaming down her cheek.

"nothing..w-will keep us apart." began Dani

Dani then looked into Vince's eyes.

"not even THIS thing."

Dani reached out her hand..Vince did the same.  
their fingers inched closer, until both were shocked at the same time.

Sam looked away, feeling her own heart ache at this.

"Vince..th-there's something I n-need to ask you." stuttered Dani

"what?" asked Vince, softly

"Not here..not now.  
I'll ask you once we're back home."

Vince eyed Dani.

"that important, huh?"

Dani gulped hard..then, nodded.

"yes..it is."

Vince shrugged.

"okay..i'll wait."

Dani smiled weakly.

"I won't be long, baby."

Vince smiled..but, he soon grew nervous.

_"(whispering) okay, look: you all better go, right now._  
_something tells me that it won't be long until one of vlad's sentries spot you."_

_"(whispering) okay..we're going._  
_just sit tight, we'll have you out of there SOON."_ replied Dani

Dani turned, and marched off to the Spector Speeder  
(all the while holding back tears that threatened to burst)

Valerie followed her..while Danny and Sam took one last look at Vince.

Vince exhaled sharply, looking down.

"i'm sorry..i didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

Sam looked right at Vince.

"Nobody is to blame but VLAD."

Sam then smiled.

"don't worry..we'll get you out."

Sam turned, and left..leaving Danny alone with Vince.

"You probably think I belong here, don't you?"

Danny looked at Vince..then, sighed.

"not anymore."

Danny then left.

Vince watched as the now boarded Spector Speeder rose up  
and, jetted off into the sky at a blazing speed.

as it disappeared into the horizion..a hand suddenly grabbed Vince's shoulder.

**"GAAHH!"**

Spectra looked down at Vince..an Evil Smirk on her face.

"Conversing with the Riff-Raff, again?" began Spectra, her tone "sultry"

"oh, my dear Vinnie..have we taught you NOTHING?!"

Vince jerked away from the woman.

"it doesn't matter: There COMING for me!"

Spectra smirked again.

"Looks more like they're LEAVING."

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"they'll BE BACK."

"And, WE'LL be ready for them." said Spectra

"But, for now (grabs Vince's wrist) Vlad has a "surprise" for you."

Vince resisted Spectra.

"NO!, Let Me GO!"

Spectra scowled at Vince.

"do as i SAY, you little brat!"

"NO!" snapped Vince, jerking his hand away

Spectra's eyes glowed full red in anger.

a black ring of light then materialized around her waist and, split as she changed into her ghost form.

Spectra's hand then glowed with smokey green energy.  
then, shot out a line of rope lassoed Vince, binding him.

Spectra smirked as she tugged at the line.

"Sometimes "proper" child care requires more "Dicipline", than Compassion."

Spectra grabbed Vince, lifting him up.  
as the boy struggled, the pale skinned woman just cackled wickedly.

"don't worry, boy: you'll Thank Me for this, later."

Spectra then flung Vince over her shoulder and, walked towards the castle..whistling a tune as she did.

**[Vlad's Castle, The Ballroom]**

Spectra walked into a huge room, and dropped Vince down on the marble floor.

"There..Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" said Spectra, changing back into her Human Disguise

Vince responded with a low growl.  
Spectra smirked as she snapped her finger, canceling out the ecto rope binding Vince

Vince glared at her as he stood up.

"Okay..I give: Just what IS this "surpise" that Vlad has for me?!  
_(and, if it's imported videogame, i SWEAR i'm gonna-)"_

just then, Vlad Plasmius appeared before Vince.

"hi, son.." said Vlad, with a smile

Vince cast a dirty look at Vlad.

"I told you NOT to call me that!"

both Vlad and Spectra smirked at one another.

"oh, I see..Still convinced that your place is with The Fentons.  
and, not HERE with your dear uncle..where you rightfully belong." said Vlad

"You are an Obsessed, Power Mad Narcisist with delusions of grandre." began Vince

"You Lie, Cheat, Decieve and Manipulate to get what you want.  
and, you KILL simply because you think you have a right to.

I'd rather live with the likes of Vortex and Undergrowth then spend another minute with YOU.  
and, NOTHING you Do or Say is going to change my mind!"

Vlad maintained his proud smile.

"oh, REALLY?: are you SURE about that?!  
Because, I think you are going to LOVE what I've made for you."

with that, Vlad snapped his fingers loudly.  
Vince just eyed his uncle..then, widened his eyes upon hearing a "familiar" voice.

_(("vinnie..."))_ said a female voice

Vince froze still.

"no..it can't be."

Vince quickly turned, and saw a figure in shadow.  
he was unable to make out any features..other then the emerald green eyes.

the figure then stepped into the light..revealing itself to be a ghostly girl.

a girl with banged snow white hair tied into a ponytail, bright green eyes.  
and, wearing a black-and-white midrift shirt, baggy pants, gloves and white shoes.

and, wearing a familiar "D" symbol on her chest.

Vince stepped back, stunned.

"D-D-DANI!?"

"Dani Phantom" smiled a sly, seductive smile.

"yes, Vinnie darling..it is me: Your ONE and ONLY."

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter mostly focused on Team Phantom.**  
**and, their attempt at rescuing Vince from Vlad's clutches.**

**I based Sam's use of the Fenton Peeler off of the Nicktoons videogame "Battle for Volcano Island"**  
**where Sam Manson was a playable character, and her signature "power" was her use of the Peeler.**

**although, it was MY idea to paint it black.**  
**as I felt that Sam would want it that color if she were to continuously use it.**

**I also brought up the (canon) fact that Sam has cousins.**  
**who I (assumingly) cleverly named after the producers of 'Danny Phantom'**  
**("Steve Marmel", "Mark Banker", "Marty Isenberg" and "Kevin Sullivan")**

**I also brought up Paulina, Sam's "Vlad Plasmius"**

**I also brought up 'Dan Phantom' (or, "Dark Danny" to others)**  
**and, implied that 'The Ultimate Enemy' is the one Ghost Adventure that Danny HASN'T told anyone**  
**(I'm pretty sure that it's an event that Danny would rather pretend DIDN'T Happen.**  
** and, would rather his family not know that an evil version of himself once existed)**

**I felt bringing up Dan was essentual.**  
**as it provided a good example that ANYone could fall to darkness..even Danny.**

**and, that Danny should give Vince a chance.**  
**as his future (liek Danny's) isn't "set in stone." **

**Bertand's scene has me showing yet another reimagining of a character.**  
**This time, I made Bertrand more similair to DC Comic's "Clayface"**

**as his shapeshifting powers seemed similair to Clayface's morphing.**  
**and, his natural ghost form (almost) looks similair to Clayface**  
**(it helps to think of Ectoplasm vs Mud, in terms of similarity)**

**Yes, I know that "Animorpho" can ALSO shapeshift.**  
**but, he does it in a way that is completely different.**

**and, besides..I felt Bertrand needed better character development.**  
**the guy's got too much villainous potental to just be "Spectra's Punching Bag"**

**of course, I displayed how smart Dani is**  
**by having her figure out right away how to defeat an Ectoplasmic Ghost**  
**(which is ALSO one way Clayface is stopped in 'Batman')**

**I also brought up Skulker's partnership with Technus yet again.**  
**as wellas referencing the "mutant ghost animals" from 'Maternal Insticts' (or, similar creatures) **

**As usual, I tried to write in as much "emotional fluff" as possible..**  
**while also trying to not make this too mushy, and actually fun.**

**Valerie's speech over "Love" and "Letting Go" seemed like the right thing to say to Danny.**  
**and, Dani's dedication and angsty emotion towards Vince ALSO seemed natural to me.**

**I also brought up events from 'Night of the Werepire' (another story)**  
**and, imply some things, without giving away too much detail.**

**as for the Reunion between Team Phantom and Vince.**  
**I tried VERY hard to make it as emotional as possible**  
**(or, at the very least: the Dani and Vince interaction)**

**and, i of course ended this chapter with the big reveal: The Dani Phantom Clone is READY.**


End file.
